Immoral grail- The events after
by Rosannapuppies
Summary: As the powder burned in black flames, Lancelot DuLac raised his hand, drawing a body out of the flames. It was a woman, her long black hair floating behind her, her eyes blank and white and her body lifeless as it hung in the air, limp and cold, the flames licking at her feet. Discover what happened eighteen years after Clary gave birth to an angel :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As the powder burned in black flames, Lancelot DuLac raised his hand, drawing a body out of the flames. It was a woman, her long black hair floating behind her, her eyes blank and white and her body lifeless as it hung in the air, limp and cold, the flames licking at her feet. With a flick of his hand, Lancelot moved her to a standing position and slowly approached her, pleased with what he'd managed to create. The Fallen One was going to be pleased.

Extinguishing the flames, he released her and she landed lightly on the ground, looking up at him with those white eyes. "I wait for your command, creator," she said, her voice silky and seductive, a cold grin playing across her beautiful pale face. Smirking at his work, Lancelot beckoned for her to come closer. "You will be my eyes for 'The Fallen One' and you will kill all of those who oppose our cause. In honour of all the death you'll bring, I name you Morana, goddess of death and winter. Go for now and harvest souls," he told her placing a hand on her shoulder and spreading his corruption through her, lighting her blank eyes with a blue glow before the white faded, revealing a pair of beautiful almond-shaped dark blue eyes, framed by a curtain of thick black eyelashes. Nodding silently, she walked away, leaving him to his thoughts. Turning away from the ritual pile, he raised his head to the gloomy grey sky above them and whispered: "She is created and will bring death upon this city in your name, Fallen One." and then in reply to his words, Lancelot heard a voice in his head; "My plans are in motion and the world and heavens will cry my name and beg for the release of the same ancestors that are slaughtering them."

 **Я полюбил тебя первым**

 _Нью-Йорк, 2023_

Дэниел вздохнул с разочарованием, как он протиснулся мимо толпы в аэропорту, не обращая внимания на кокетливые смотрит девушки он проходил мимо дал ему. Он знал, что он был великолепен, и привык к нему. Что беспокоило его то, что кто-то следовал за ним, и они были, так как он прибыл в аэропорт ворот; он заметил, что всякий раз, когда он оглянулся, он всегда видел ту же тень, прежде чем она ускользнула в толпе. К тому же, кто должен был не встречаться с ним из Нью-Йоркского института было нигде в поле зрения.

Вынув трубку, он сделал вид, чтобы сделать снимок, пытаясь увидеть, кто это был, что следовал за ним. Кем бы он ни был, он не мог их видеть. Подняв свою сумку и снова начинает идти вперед, он оглянулся вокруг, пытаясь понять, где он мог бы спрятаться. Зрительные туалетах знак, он быстро мчались за него, почти толкая над человеком, который сердито погрозил кулаком перед продолжением.

Бросившись через дверь ванной, он проверил, чтобы увидеть, если она была пуста, и к счастью это было. Прижимаясь к стене, Даниэль ждал кого-то через него пройти. Некоторое время никто не приходил, и он как раз собирался уходить, когда дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел а. , , девушка. Не просто девушка, Shadowhunter, и довольно злобной один тоже, судя по ним, вероятно, тот же возраст, что и он, восемнадцать. Он видел, как и от многих девушек в Аргентине, но они все были длинные черные волосы и темно-карие глаза. Но эта девушка отличалась; У нее были короткие светлые волосы, побрился на одной стороне и ее глаза были темно-золотистого цвета, и когда она повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть вокруг ванной, он заметил, что она была Руна побрился в голову. Был игривый бесшабашность в ее глазах, когда она стояла, прислонившись к стене напротив него и ухмыляясь.

Тот факт, что она только что вошла в мужской ванной комнате без каких-либо признаков неловкости только что доказали, насколько она была безрассудной. И Даниил знал, насколько опасно это может быть.

"Вы знаете, вы могли бы сказали, что вам нужно зайти в ванную, но вместо этого я должен был пойти и забрать тебя," жаловалась она, скрестив руки снова и рассматривая его. Он улыбнулся, понимая, как глупо он был. "Таким образом, вы были один преследуешь меня?" спросил Дэниел, отходя от стены. Она кивнула и начала двигаться к двери, когда он остался в ванной. Только тогда, когда она была почти в коридоре, так и девушка оборачиваться и смотреть на него, ее бровь.

"Ну, вы собираетесь в Нью-Йоркского института, не так ли?" она позвонила, ожидая, когда он присоединился к ней в дверях, прежде чем закрыть дверь ванной комнаты и оставляя. Зная, что она из Института дал ему некоторое облегчение, но ему не нравилось, как она была уверена. К тому же, никто не любит, а затем. "Кто ты?" он спросил, как они сделали свой путь к выходу. Девушка улыбнулась и вдруг остановился, лицом к нему.

"Я Roxelle Herondale," сказала она, протягивая руку, ее брови еще поднял, небольшой ухмылкой на губах , но ее глаза были серьезными. Он осторожно протянул руку и пожал ей руку; В конце концов, девушки , которые ворвались в комнаты Гента могло не всегда можно доверять. "Я-" , но она подняла руку и улыбнулся. "Я уже знаю , кто _вы_ есть. Daniel Solnacido, из Буэнос - Айреса института?" спросила она, ведя его из аэропорта и вокруг парковки. Еще раз, он был удивлен несказанно.

"Откуда вы знаете?" спросил он, не обращая внимания на то, что было на земле. Внезапно он споткнулся, упав на бетон, его рюкзак вылетали в сторону. Это было только благодаря своей обширной подготовки, что ему удалось благополучно приземлиться. Но она по-прежнему больно. Плохо.

Взглянув вверх, он увидел Roxelle стоял над ним, держа его за рюкзак и ухмыляясь. "Вы должны быть более осторожными. Демоны вокруг Нью-Йорка являются средними и жестокими. Отвратительно." Ухмылка на ее лице исчезла, уступив место рычанием. Он нахмурился в замешательстве. "Почему вы ненавидите их так много? Как я понимаю, что они плохи, и все, конечно, но..." он умолк, видя взгляд на ее лице. Самое поразительное, что об этом было то, что ее глаза были теперь почти черный цвет и рычание был заменен холодной улыбкой.

"Так вы думаете , что ангел, сама противоположность демона, не собирается ненавидеть их? Где ваш здравый смысл, Дэниел?" она потребовала, ее руки твердо на ее бедрах. Он поднял руки и сделал шаг назад, запутанное выражение на его лице. "Что ангелы должны делать с вами?" Спросил Дэниел, который думал , ангелов , как огромные люди с золотыми глазами и волосами и большими белыми крыльями. На мгновение Roxelle просто стоял и смотрел на него, как вдруг она откинула голову назад, смеясь. Даже если это звучит как музыка для его ушей, Дэниел чувствовал себя крайне глупо, что расстраивало его еще больше. "Разве вы не знаете, или даже предположить , что я смертный ангел?" спросила она, засовывая сумку в руки , прежде чем начать уходить между рядами машин, не оглядываясь назад.

Чувствуя тепло его лицевой стороной вверх от смущения, он поспешил вслед за ней, помахивая рюкзак на. Он наконец-то удалось догнать ее, когда она уже достигла того, что, казалось, ее назначения; пустой парковки. Roxelle стоял, нахмурившись. Очевидно, что должно было быть что-то здесь и чувствуя, как у него был верх, Даниил не мог не сказать: "Мы собираемся, чтобы добраться до института, используя невидимый автомобиль?" Она посмотрела на него, прежде чем отступить назад и поднимая руку ко рту.

Хотя она не издала ни звука, не успела она опустила руку, когда вдруг раздался порыв воздуха сверху них и звук бьющихся крыльев. Поспешно двигаясь назад, Даниэль поднял глаза и на мгновение он подумал, что это был сон; там, парит в небе и готовился к посадке, был большой белый тигр, с черными-пурпурные крылья растут из него обратно. Он наблюдал, как тигр-птица обведено дважды перед включением в и посадки на пустом месте парковки, это крылья Теперь аккуратно сложены и относительно Даниэля подозрительно с его ярко-голубые глаза. Подойдя поближе, он чуть не сбил Roxelle, как она бросилась обнять тигра, выкрикивая счастливо.

"О Эми! На мгновение я думал, что ты ушел!" Когда она повернулась к Даниилу, она широко ухмыляясь, и ее глаза были еще раз ярко-золотистый цвет. "Даниэль, сегодня вы будете летать" Air Аметист ". Пожалуйста, подняться на борт и возражаете крылья. Ну, у меня нет весь день", добавила она, прыгая на тигра, с нетерпением ожидая, чтобы он присоединился к ней, прежде чем мягко поглаживая аметист на спине и слегка наклонившись вперед. Сразу же, тигр ворвался в действие, бегущий к краю парковки блока здания на то, что мог бы, возможно, была скорость света. Не имея ничего, чтобы держаться, Дэниел начал паниковать и пытается захватить кое на что, он схватил Roxelle вокруг талии. Ее живот был плоским и тонированное, и он почувствовал, как она затянуть под его трюме, а затем расслабиться снова. Некоторое время они летели молча над городом, Даниэль держась за талию, чувствуя себя глупо и комфортно во время Roxelle сидел верхом аметиста, глядя на здания. Внезапно, она указала на нее справа, улыбнулись выравнивая ее лицо. То, Даниил, это Центральный парк, где феи танцевали в ночное время. Сейчас это просто русалки и гоблины. И есть Чайнатаун. Штаб-квартира оборотень моего дедушку использовали, чтобы быть там ". И это было то, как они провели большую часть полета, Roxelle указывая различные интересные места и объяснения того, кто собрал где. Даниил не мог поверить, что это та же самая девушка, которая бы ворвалась в Гент-х номер и с нетерпением ждали, когда он вслед за ней. Это было невероятно.

В конце концов они пришли на то, что была крыша институт. Было ясно, бетон, с маленькой дверью в земле. Спрыгнув Аметист, Даниэль последовал Roxelle через дверь, которая открылась на небольшой лестничной площадке. Внутри, институт был полон света и, как он последовал за ней небольшую витую лестницу, Даниил видел много дверей, предположительно комнаты разных людей, которые живут в институте и к тому времени, как они прибыли на первом этаже, он знал, что там был парень по имени Эйлвин и некто по имени Иаков, а также некоторые французские лица называют Sylvique.

Достигнув нижнего этажа, Дэниел снял рюкзак и положил его на пол. Оглянувшись, он принял во всех деталях. Были картины на стене абстрактного искусства и мозаики на полу, состоящий из синих и красных и золотых плиток. Две огромные двери, которые вышли на улицу, стоял напротив него и справа была большая стойка для куртки каждого. "Перед тем, как пойти и встретиться всем остальным, у меня есть один вопрос," начал он, пытаясь остаться собраны, которая была необычная вещь. Это была одна из вещей, которые разочарованы его о Roxelle; до сих пор, она всегда заставляли его чувствовать себя неуклюжим и дезориентированы его, что было редкое чувство. Кроме того, там было что-то еще, что он не мог точно определить. Но самое разочарование, что о ней было то, что она знала, что эффект она сделала, и на самом деле она понравилось. Она остановилась, поворотное к нему лицом, случайный улыбкой на лице. "Моя мама Консул и остальная часть моей семьи являются членами Совета. Как я мог не знаю," объяснила она, открывая дверь. Видя, что она ждала его, чтобы идти в первую очередь, Даниил поспешил в дверь и в другую комнату. На мгновение он был настолько ярким, что он с трудом видит, кто был в комнате. В конце концов, он привык к яркости и делая шаг дальше, он оказался в том, что, как представляется, библиотека. Пол был деревянный и потолок вверх над ним был сделан из синих и белых плиток в виде белой птицы с очень длинными ногами. Оказалось, что библиотека, с высотой полки возвышающиеся сложены полон книг и был большой мраморный камин с огнем ревущий в нем, видя, как это было почти зима. Развалившись на креслах окруженной камин, два человека, кажется, не веселились; девушка и мужчина. Девушка была красива, но не его тип: длинные светло-каштановые волосы, большие голубые глаза с дымчатый макияж, и она лениво рассматривая свои ногти. Человек смотрел, как он был в его начале двадцатых годов, его светлые волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад и удерживается с гелем, его голубые глаза немедленно прилипание к Даниилу, подозрительно смотрит на него, как Roxelle закрыл за ними дверь. Был также кто-то за одной из книжных полок, но он не мог их видеть; сидя на подоконнике, читая книгу вместе, были две девушки. Чем больше загорелые один был тонкий и был ее волнистые черные волосы, расфасованные в грязный вверх-в то время как другой был немного более соблазнительная, с плеч каштановые волосы и когда она подняла глаза, чтобы увидеть, кто бы вошел, ее глаза были темно-коричневого цвета.

Заметив его, скучающего девочка сразу встала и медленно пошла к нему, ее лицо было холодно, и никаких эмоций, показывая. Когда она говорила, она имела сильный акцент, который звучал по-французски. "Bonjour, я Sylvique. Я понимаю, что это Нью-Йорк это ничто по сравнению с Буэнос-Айрес или Париже, но это дом из самых известных сумеречных 21-го века." Она сказала, что все это очень быстро, расширяя совершенно наманикюренную руку и осторожно покачивая перед возвращением на свое место, в то время как Roxelle поспешил к девушкам на подоконнике и присоединился к ним, полностью игнорируя Даниил, аметист урегулирования лечь под ними. На мгновение он просто стоял там неловко, ожидая кого-то, чтобы говорить сначала, когда вдруг блондин заговорил. "Рокси, я специально сказал вам взять такси, чтобы мы могли видеть, когда вы приходите. Зачем брать Эми?" При этом упомянутый тигр зарычал в разногласии и Даниил видел Roxelle ухмылку, прежде чем ответить. "Вы знаете, я должен был получить глоток свежего воздуха, так как есть неприятный запах висит об институте до сих пор Sylvique прибыл. Вы знаете, что это такое, Sylvi? Это напоминает мне о лягушек и улиток," заметила она, пересекая ее руки и глядя вызывающе Sylvique, который впился назад, а человек покачал головой с развлечением, прежде чем покинуть свое место и двигаться, чтобы говорить с Даниилом в то время как Sylvique и Roxelle громко препирались. "Я Эйлвин. Джейс и Клари в Идриса на данный момент, поэтому я отвечаю за Института. К сожалению, если Roxelle был немного груб, это слишком поздно, чтобы помочь ей," добавил он, подзывая для него, чтобы сидеть вниз в освободившееся место. Это, Даниэль откинулся назад и снова оглядел комнату, видя, если есть кто-нибудь здесь. Внезапно Эйлвин хлопнул в ладоши и громко объявил: ".? Ребята, теперь, когда Даниэль из Буэнос-Айреса института здесь мы можем, наконец, решить, кто собирается вести его вокруг Нью-Йорка Но во-первых, вы, вероятно, хотите встретиться со всеми, правильно" спросил он, обращаясь к Даниилу, который кивнул головой и откинулся назад, не говоря, наблюдая всю группу появляются. Похоже, что все собрались, но вдруг Эйлвин, даже не смотря на направление, откуда доносился шум, крикнул: "! Джейсон, Макс Подойди, Буэнос-Айрес приехал" Окинув к источнику звука, Даниил был удивлен, обнаружив еще больше людей в почти-переполненной библиотеке. Из-за ближайшего книжной полки вышел высокий, плечистый семнадцатилетний, его кожа бледно-коричневые и веснушки посыпают на его щеках. Волосы у него были бледно-блондин цвет, почти белый, но его глаза были ярко-голубой цвет, цвет как синий на аргентинской флаг, пара больших очках сидел на верхней части его головы. Рядом с ним стоял немного короче девочка, ее темная кожа полную противоположность ее белые волосы, ее фиолетовые глаза большие и смех. Скрестив руки таким же образом, как Roxelle, она подошла к сидении Даниэля и просто стоял, хитро рассматривая его, прежде чем говорить.

"Я не могу быть его гидом. У меня есть пара клиентов. Может быть, Ro может это сделать?" она предложила, ее голос слегка кремневый. Даниил был разочарован тем, что вместо того, чтобы хлопать в ладоши с волнением или обольстительно улыбаясь, она просто замерла и с поднятой бровью она медленно повернулась к нему лицом, недовольный выражением на лице.

"Я уже взял его из больницы, почему меня ?!" она стонала, резко бросая ее руки в воздухе. Sylvique рассмеялся и воздушный смех, похлопывая Roxelle на спине в притворной симпатией. "Да, вы должны теперь быть проводником нового симпатичного мальчика. Мой, какой позор да?" она пошутила с сарказмом, взглянув на Дэниела и подмигивая. Он улыбнулся, начинает нравиться ей больше по второму; она была единственным здесь, что было до сих пор в любом случае относились к нему так же, как он был обработан в Буэнос-Айресе. Плюс выражение на лице Roxelle было драгоценным. Вздохнув громко, она бросилась обратно на подоконник. Рыжий мальчик, Джейсон, посмотрел в сторону Эйлвина, глядя беспокоит. "Я согласен с Ro, может быть, Линн или Мария может сделать это вместо этого?" он предложил, глядя на Дэниела с подозрением, который смотрел назад вызывающе, чувствуя себя крайне судимы. Эйлвин покачал головой и несмотря на то, что его лицо было спокойным, Даниил видел, уголки его рта дергался в улыбке.

" На самом деле я думаю , что Макса была хорошая идея. Рокси, так как вы уже известный Даниэль так хорошо, я даю вам задачу быть его проводником здесь. И не забывайте, что " он начал сурово, поднимая руку и глушителей ее акции протеста, "что Клэри и Джейса оставил _меня_ во главе Института. Право, приходите в команде, у меня есть несколько новых замеченных демонов. Roxy, Даниил, почему вы , ребята , не кочан в город?" он позвонил, оставив библиотеку, а затем почти все за исключением Даниила и Roxelle, который стоял там, надутыми и глядя на него. Как темноволосой девушки из подоконника, Мария, она посмотрела на него снизу вверх , и Даниил был удивлен, увидев , что ее глаза были ярко - зеленовато-желтого цвета; оборотень. Наблюдая остальные люди уходят, он чуть не пропустил Sylvique, кто улыбнулся , прежде чем подмигивая снова и сделать небольшой жест рукой с ее пальцем. Удивление и нетерпеливый, видя , как она была гостеприимным человеком в институте до сих пор, он не мог думать ни о какой другой предлог , чем: "Я должен пойти в ванную," так и прет из библиотеки он чуть не врезался в Sylvique , который стоял за дверью, ожидая его.

"Я перейду прямо к нему,.. У меня есть для вас ставку Видя, как вы так ищете, вы, должно быть, был некоторый опыт с очаровательными людьми Итак, я даю вам две недели, чтобы попытаться выиграть над Roxelle . Если вам удастся за две недели до того, я поцелую тебя, и если вы потеряете... мы можем решить позже. Сделка? " спросила она, протягивая руку, ее голос по-деловому. Удивленный таким поворотом событий, он смотрел на нее с подозрением, не уверен, может ли он доверять ей. "А почему именно вы просите меня сделать это?" он поставил под сомнение, его рука толкнул твердо в карман. Sylvique усмехнулся, видя его колебаться.

"Разве ты не хочешь преподать ей урок?" она потребовала, ее рука по-прежнему вытянутыми. Тем не менее чувство уверены, что он продолжал разговорами, желая занять его время. "Да но-" он начал, но Sylvique быстро прервал его, ее голос подкладке с нетерпением. "Так ты говоришь мне, что она была вежлива и добр к вам?" Вопрос был риторическим; он мог сказать по тому, как она жадно смотрела на него, не ожидая никакого ответа. Дэниел колебался; это было не приятно ставки на людей, но после того, как на пути Roxelle действовал по отношению к нему, он почувствовал разочарование и поэтому он осторожно пожал руку Sylvique прежде чем вернуться обратно в библиотеку.

 _Неделю спустя_

Они были в библиотеке, и Roxelle собирался показать ему свою любимую книгу, но Даниил только просил, чтобы попытаться добиться большего прогресса с его ставкой. Она стояла спиной к нему, рассматривая одну из книг на полках, и, когда он медленно подошел к ней, Roxelle, казалось, не знали о его присутствии. Думая о всех трюков, которые работали на других девушек, он начал тянуться к книге, которую она держала, когда вдруг Roxelle развернулся, кинжал к его груди. "Я читал его," сказала она просто, ее золотые глаза мигают с фрустрацией. Подняв руки в притворной невинности он улыбнулся, медленно кинжала путь от него. "Почему ты не хочешь быть моим гидом? Почему ты меня ненавидишь?" спросил он, поднимая книгу она упала и передать ее обратно к ней. Roxelle стоял, рассматривая его на мгновение, прежде чем говорить. "Вы всегда так тупые?" спросила она, разочарование замененный с развлечением. Он пожал плечами, рад, что она не пыталась убить его больше. "Это имеет значение?" сказал Дэниел, указывая на дверь библиотеки, прежде чем стремительно движется к нему и открывая его, ожидая ее пройти. Поглядывая на него с подозрением, Roxelle прошел мимо него, и к тому времени, он последовал за ней в коридор она шла вверх по лестнице, не оглядываясь. Торопясь после того, как ее Даниил не мог не испытывать чувство вины, хотя до сих пор ничего не было его вина. Не желая идти в тишине и помня пари он принят, он случайно ударил некоторый разговор.

"Есть ли кафе или ресторан поблизости , где мы можем пойти после этого?" Она посмотрела на него, улыбка на ее губах. "Там Такис , но я пойду с тобой только для борща," ответил Roxelle, останавливаясь вне обычной белой двери с табличкой на нем читает: "тренировочном зале." Когда они вошли, Даниил нахмурился в замешательстве. "Что борщ?" спросил он, закрывая за собой дверь. Тренажерный зал был большой просторный номер, с высокими потолками и две веревки простиралась от одной стороны к другой. Над на другой стороне комнаты была большая оружия стойки, сложенные с _катаны, луки, misericords_ и _плетьми._ Комплектование лук из стойки, она вонзил ему; он автоматически поймал ее, наблюдая , как она вскочила на стек, казалось бы , тренажерный зал матрасы и сел , скрестив ноги, лицо ее сомнительна и ухмылка все еще там. Взглянув на носу в руке, Даниил не мог помочь , но замечание: "Я мог бы быть глупы в ваших глазах, но если вы не можете общаться телепатически, я понятия не имею , что делать с этим луком." Roxelle закатила глаза и указала на цели , которые волшебным образом появились напротив него. "Если вам удастся получить пять bullseyes, я возьму тебя к себе особое место в городе и если вы проиграете, ты должен драться со мной в бою. Deal?" спросила она, оглядывая его от своего места. Чувствуя свою удачу расти, Даниэль усмехнулся и вытащил стрелу из колчана. "Deal. Но у меня есть один вопрос," он сделал паузу, посылая стрелу в центр мишени перед ним. Казалось бы впечатление, Roxelle поднял бровь.

"Что это?"

"Ты всегда такой кровожадный?" спросил он, положив вторую стрелу в свой лук.

Roxelle не хотел быть тем, кто должен был ребенок-сидеть вновь прибывшего мальчика из Буэнос - Айреса , который думал , что он мог очаровывать любого. Но Эйлвин заставил ее и что не было справедливым. Она ведет его из аэропорта и что должен был быть достаточно. Кроме того , Roxelle был абсолютно уверен , что Даниил был не очень боец, так что она была очень разочарован , когда он повернулся к ней лицом, все пять стрел застряли в центре мишени. "Хорошо, хорошо, вам удалось снова и снова попал в центр , но теперь это реальная проблема. Вы могли бы также назвать его" второй этап "," сказала она, видя самодовольное лицо слайд с его лица и чувство довольно довольна собой , она спрыгнула с ее месте и сумел приземлиться прямо перед ним. Отступив, он смотрел на нее растущее разочарование и Roxelle почувствовал себя еще более удовлетворены. "Что вы имеете в виду, _второй этап_ ? Сделка была я получаю пять в центре , и вы берете меня в какой - то особое место , и если я проиграю мы боремся. Там не было ничего , о _втором этапе_ ," потребовал он, бросив лук вниз, его выражение заполнены разочарования. Она слышала , как он тяжело дышит и чувствует себя слегка покраснел она оттолкнула мимо него, держа ее лицо было скрыто , пока она не остынет бы.

Распахнув большое окно, которое было за оружие стойку, Roxelle взобрался на подоконник и оглянувшись позади нее она увидела Даниэля стояла, глядя на нее в потрясению. Усмехнувшись в выражении его лица, она поманила к нему подойти поближе и так же, как он подошел прямо рядом с ней она вскочила, выкрикивая;

"Попробуйте и идти в ногу!"

Лира не был похож на большинство фей. Несмотря на Закон, она всегда крался в ее город каждую ночь, дрейфуя из бара в бар, в сопровождении труппу подростков мужчин, которых она встретила в каждом баре. Сегодня вечером, она была приглашена одним из этих приземленных людей к фантазии ресторан на крыше, но это было в дневное время, так что ей придется держать в переулках.

Зная, что ей подходит, она пошла с черным комбинезоном, кремовых каблуках и кожаной куртке; ее лицо и личность сделал остальную часть работы. Теперь, когда она осторожно вышла в Центральный парк, Лира не мог помочь, но взгляд вниз на пруду вода, как она продолжала вниз по дорожке.

Солнце стояло высоко в небе, и хотя это был выходной, там не было много людей в парке. Оглядываясь назад в воду, она была поражена, чтобы увидеть фигуру, кого она знала, но прежде, чем Лира мог разобрать, кто это был, они вышли из ее прямой видимости, и она осталась только с пугающей чувством слежения ,

Был одинокий ветер дует через парк, как она поспешила из него, потрясенный до корней ее игривый души.

Спасибо всем, кто поддерживал меня и заставил меня 1,020 просмотров


	2. Chapter 2

**Outsoaring mine**

Daniel couldn't help but plop down onto the floor, too exhausted to speak. First, he'd watched Roxelle fall off the training room window sill and then he had to chase her across the city rooftops, nearly losing sight of her at one point but finally she stopped at what appeared to be a roof shack. The roof that it stood on was concrete, with a small tent perched on one small corner of it and a nice view of the city for the rest of it.

By the time he'd gotten there Roxelle was walking out of the tent, carrying a glass filled with red liquid. Not waiting for him to join her, she sat down on the edge of the roof, legs hanging over and leaning back, sipping from her glass, as if he wasn't there. With a sigh, he pushed himself up from the concrete and as he approached her, sitting down beside her but keeping his legs away from the edge. The sun was high in the sky and there were no clouds but it didn't brighten Daniel's mood. He was quite frustrated that she'd made him waste five arrows and then ran away, not even having the decency to offer him a glass of whatever it was she was drinking.

"Did you have to do all that? You could've just showed me where to go you know," he demanded, watching Roxelle, who didn't glance at him, her gaze focused on the blue sky. Taking another sip from her drink, she didn't turn to face him when she spoke. "Well, I had to make sure you'd keep up. Is that a problem?" she asked, her tone annoyingly calm compared to before. "No but why didn't you tell me? I thought you'd fallen out the window onto the ground," he said, trying to take advantage of her sensitive side. Instead she smirked and with a raised eyebrow, turned her face to him.

The bright sunshine fell on her face and hair and made them seem like molten gold, her eyes a bright amber-gold colour, shining with amusement. "Maybe you should worry about some things," she replied, staring into his eyes and making him feel strange, as if something in his chest was unfolding and reaching for something unknown, something that was completely incomprehensible. Trying to shake off this strange feeling and wanting to change the subject, he asked her, "What's that you're drinking?"

Tilting the glass so that the sun shone onto the liquid, she smiled, examining it. "It's a very special wine that I drink here in my den and when I find the person who I want to spend my life with, they get to share the drink with me," she said, trailing off absent-mindedly as she continued to study her glass. Wanting to know if there was any point in even trying, Daniel hesitantly asked her: "And have you yet?"

Though he didn't see her entire face, he got the distinct impression that she was blushing. "Nope." Suddenly she got up and carefully put her glass away before extending a hand to Daniel. Startled by this nearly friendly behaviour he quickly grabbed hold of it and pulled himself up; her tanned skin was warm and on the back of her hand were a few freckles, sprinkled in a circular pattern. Standing there, quite close to her, he could make out the little flecks of silver in her golden eyes, standing out brightly. The rest of her face was a mixture of amusement and sadness.

Letting go of his hand, Roxelle put the glass in the tent and gestured towards the roofs behind them, her previous expression gone completely, replaced by a confident grin and a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"You wanted to go to a restaurant didn't you? Well I know one but we're gonna have to take the roofs," she explained, jumping over to the next door house's roof, turning back and waiting for him impatiently. Once again feeling irritated, Daniel took a few steps back, his legs feeling heavy. He wasn't usually his easily tired out but somehow, after a few minutes, Roxelle had managed to exhaust him. It was strange how after only knowing her for a few minutes, she'd managed to make him act so strangely.

Switching back to all his prior life training, Daniel broke into a hard sprint, willing to be as light as a feather as he soared over the wide gap between the two houses. As soon as he landed, Roxelle sped off onto the next rooftop, her feet making no noise as she soared and spun through the air, while Daniel hurried after her, only slipping once but thankfully she didn't see, otherwise Roxelle would certainly tease him about it. Glancing to the left, he saw the sun, which was now slightly lower in the sky, hovering over a large building (it was the Empire State Building but Daniel didn't know that yet), the glass windows sparkling in the sunlight. As he charged after her, he couldn't help but think that maybe Roxelle couldn't be won over and that he was just wasting his time. But remembering the many times during this past hour that she'd been mean or scathing to him, he set his jaw with determination and sped up, his blood pumping faster and faster.

Lyra was walking down a dark alleyway when she heard it. A quiet voice, whispering. " _The Order of the Fallen Angel requiressss a sacrifice of unholynessssss and those of demon blood are specially convenient for me. Keep running,"_ it hissed and Lyra found she had lost all control over her legs as she began to flee from the voice, it's whisper chilling her through to the bones like ice.

The alleyway was dark, narrow and long and there was absolutely no light other than the fading sunshine. The _darkness_ itself seemed to be a living thing, breathing, moving around her, trying to swallow Lyra up. Not wanting to be engulfed, she continued to run down the alley, unable to see the walls around her, knowing that her hope for safety was the light at the end of the alley, which was slowly growing dimmer as she neared it. Suddenly two figures appeared, blocking out most of the light, their dark silhouettes sharp and focused.

"Why exactly are we here?" asked one of the figures, a teenage boy with a slight Latina accent.

"My Sensor went off. There's some sort of demon here. Let me get my witchlight out. . . one sec-"

At that exact moment, Lyra felt a blast of cold air gush through the alley entrance behind her, ice cold, blowing through and around her.

" _The Shadowhuntersssss come to play in the dark, but I have their clue. The Order of the Fallen Angel sendsss your dark soul to the Pyxisss,"_ said the mysterious voice, this time sounding in her head.

And then, the darkness struck.

Roxelle cursed inwardly, searching for the witchlight stone, rummaging through her pockets. As a creature of the light, she didn't like being in the dark, especially the kind of darkness that seemed to be alive. It was her one weakness that only her parents knew about. Inside her jacket, the Sensor vibrated loudly and with each second that she spent searching for that damned witchlight stone she felt her heart pumping faster, the sense of foreboding slowly settling in.

Then there was a scream, loud and high-pitched, endless. Whoever it was, they were only a couple of feet away and as she pulled out the witchlight stone, they could hear the scream drawing nearer, freezing them both in their shoes.

"What is it?" asked Daniel, evidently trying to hide the note of fear in his voice and succeeding quite greatly. Not trusting herself to speak lest her voice should break, Roxelle shrugged and took a step towards the scream, trying to squint into the darkness, which was thick and dense. Suddenly, the scream stopped; Daniel moved forward as well, glancing around suspiciously, poised for fighting. Even though she didn't think he was properly trained, Roxelle couldn't help but admire the way he stood there, ready for fighting. Though she had no weapons, thanks to Aylwin and her dad, Roxelle could kill a demon with bare hands and she certainly had the drive for it.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang and the alley was lit up with a bright white light and in that moment they could see a girl, her long red hair floating in the air above her head, her blue eyes open wide with surprise. Her mouth was open but no sound was coming from it any more, her arms spread out in a lying position. Then the light faded and the girl disappeared, the alley swallowed up in the darkness, the only light coming from Roxelle's witch stone, keeping the dark at bay. "Did you see that too or was it just me?" she asked Daniel, keeping her eyes trained on the spot where the girl had just been. Taking out his own witchlight, he took a step into the darkness, casting the blue light on the walls, trying to see where she had gone. "I'm not sure. What does the Sensor say?" he asked, glancing back to see how bright the sun was shining. It was getting lower and lower but still shining steadily. Drawing aside her jacket, she drew out the Sensor, feeling it vibrating in her hand so hard that it nearly fell down. "There's definitely a demon here, but I've got no idea where it is," she replied, pointing the Sensor in different directions, trying to see where the strongest demon wave was coming from when suddenly a snake-like voice rang out through the alley.

" _Little Shadowhuntersss came to play but they don't know the rulessss! Oh what a shame. Maybe next time it'll make senssse,"_ jeered the voice, reminding Roxelle of a little kid whining for everyone to play. As it faded, it was replaced by a sharp pain in her head, which grew by the second until Roxelle could barely hold the tears back, tasting blood in her mouth as bit down on her lip. Noticing that something was wrong, Daniel peered at her with concern, hovering uncertainly by her.

"Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly and despite the pain she felt herself blush as he peered with her in concern. Irritated with herself for being this vulnerable, Roxelle shook her head to clear the pain and brushed him out of the way, trying to see further into the darkness. "Yes. I'm fine. Look, there she is," she pointed, as the darkness cleared, revealing the young girl's body, sprawled on the ground with her arms spread out, clutching a purse in her hand. Rushing forward, putting away the witchlight seeing as it was no longer dark, Roxelle bent down, putting a finger to the girl's throat and checking to see if there was any pulse. There wasn't.

"I'd say she's a faerie, on her way somewhere fancy. Is there anything in her purse?" asked Daniel, examining the girl's position from where he was. Taking note of her pointed ear tips, Roxelle gently plucked the purse from her cold hand and opened it, looking for any I.D. or invitations or something. Thankfully she did.

"Look, here's her Rune Chip! Also there is an invitation for Lyra Brandon to the _Sunset Springs_. Probably from some mundane guy who doesn't know a glamour when he sees one," she added, feeling no pity for anyone who couldn't tell reality from magic. Daniel, it seemed, didn't agree.

"Not his fault you know," he began, snatching the invitation out of her hands and examining it, ignoring the look she gave him. "Now, seeing as you live here, I've got a question. Where exactly is this _Sunset Springs_?" Daniel asked her, offering to his hand to help her up, which Roxelle ignored, taking the invitation back and putting it back into the purse with the Rune Chip. Shrugging, she continued to study the body, trying to find something else, noticing that her Sensor had stopped vibrating. "I'm not exactly sure but Maxima and Aylwin should know. But then again, we'd be wasting time going back and waiting for them to check. Should we?" she asked him, replacing the tone of hesitance she should've had with a confident tone. For some reason this frustrated Daniel, though he tried to hide it.

"It's probably better to go back to the Institute. Aylwin can decide what do then," and with that he was walking down the alleyway towards the few remaining rays of sunlight. Not wanting to stay any longer, Roxelle took a quick photo of the body on her phone before hurrying after him.

"So you just randomly jumped down into an alley because your Sensor went off, with _no_ weapons of any kind, and found a dead faerie who was out in the middle of the day?" asked Maxima as she typed the Rune Chip code into her computer database. Strictly speaking, none of the Institutes were meant to have any mundane appliances but with Jace and Clary being the co-heads of the NYC Institute, exceptions had to be made. It used to be a normal computer, until Jason and Maxima got their hands on it, transforming it into some weird magic machine that could do practically anything.

They were all gathered in the Tech Room; well nearly all. Sylvique was up in her room, trying to get the perfect manicure.

"Pretty much," replied Roxelle, standing behind Maxima's chair and eagerly waiting for the computer to finish scanning it. Daniel couldn't help but watch as the last rays of sunlight, mixing with the lights above them, bouncing off her golden hair and making it shine. In this light she looked like a statue made of gold, her tanned skin smooth. He couldn't understand why he liked her so much but whenever they talked he found himself frustrated and confused. Perhaps it was because she wasn't like most girls? That was one thing for sure. If he was determined, by this time in Argentina he could've already had five girls trailing him, watching his every move but Roxelle just smirked and fought back, turning him away each time. Shaking himself to clear his head, Daniel reminded himself that he had one more week to finish the bet and she'd only known him for one week. He had to take it slow.

Glancing over to his left, he saw Jason sitting in one of the armchairs, eyeing Daniel, distrust written all over his face.

Suddenly he was brought back to Earth by a shriek of triumph; it was Lynn, her coral-blue eyes wide open and her eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hair, with was tumbling in brown bangs around her forehead. "Guys, it came through. Look, it says that she's a four hundred year old faerie, born in Corsica, blah blah blah. Type of faerie; gentrie," she read, skipping over the boring parts. Roxelle sighed with impatience and moved away from the computer.

"Well that gave us no new info. I thought there might be something special that would explain why she got killed. Nothing!" she exclaimed in frustration, practically tugging her hair as she took out the invitation card and handed it over to Aylwin. "I think our only hope is this. Do you know where _Sunset Springs_ is?" Roxelle asked him, everyone in the room watching him carefully read the card, examining it from all sides. Daniel had noticed that about Aylwin; he was very calm, collected, reserved even. Nodding slowly he gave the card back to Roxelle. "Yeah. It's in the Upper East Side and only people with reservations can get in," he informed them, sounding like he was reciting a text. "Great! So what's our next plan? Tell the Clave or go to _Sunset Springs_?" asked Maria, her intelligent greenish-yellow eyes eager. "I think we should-" began Maxima when she was interrupted by Jason, who suddenly got out of his armchair and joined them, his posture and expression hostile. "What about him?" he asked, jerking his thumb in Daniel's general direction and the next thing he knew, everyone in the room was staring at him. Roxelle folded her arms over and leaned against the large table that stood in the room as a plan showcase, smirking, a playful expression in her eyes. "Oh yes, what about _him?_ The boy from Argentina who only arrived _a week ago_. Would you take part in our nearly-illegal investigations? It could be difficult you know," she teased, her voice challenging but light and cheerful at the same time. Once again, Daniel felt frustrated by this light-hearted talk and with a casual grin, he leaned in close to Roxelle, keeping his voice low. "I always like a challenge."

Instead of leaning back and looking away, she gazed back at him, her vulnerable eyes high-spirited and at that moment Daniel felt that even though he had never seen her before, he already knew Roxelle like the back of his hand.

Coughing loudly, Maxima quickly spoke up, breaking the moment between them, causing Roxelle to smile before looking away while Daniel felt his cheeks flush slightly, which was a rare feeling. "Okay, well it's late now so we get some sleep and then tomorrow we plan some more," she said loudly, shutting off the computer. Glancing towards that windows, Daniel was surprised to see that it was dark outside, the stars shining high above the city. As everyone began to leave the room, he turned to Aylwin. "Where do I stay?" he asked, watching Roxelle, accompanied by Maxima, Lynn and Maria leave, talking in low voices. "We didn't know when you were coming so I think that for now you'll have to make with sharing a room with Jason," he answered, shutting the door behind them as they finally left the Tech Room. Not wanting to spend a lot of time bickering about what room he was in, Daniel nodded in agreement and continued walking with Aylwin until he reached the room he'd be sleeping in.

"So what's the deal with you and that Latino boy?" asked Maxima as they all prepared to go to bed; Lynn brushing her hair, Maria flossing her teeth and Roxelle reading her favourite book with Amethyst curled up at her feet, purring quietly as she dozed, her breath even, while Maxima just sat on her bed, watching them all. Blushing slightly, Roxelle continued reading, trying to sound indifferent. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Max."

"Oh yes you do. So what is it?" demanded Lynn, abandoning her hairbrush and instead eagerly regarding Roxelle. Leaving her book in frustration, she turned in her bed to face them. "It's nothing. Look he just came here _a week ago_. If there was something, it'd be absolutely nothing," she exclaimed, frustrated even further by their knowing smiles. "Exactly. He's only been here a week and already he's trying to charm you. That's a bad sign. Means he's either stupid or really brave," said Maria, returning from the bathroom and wagging a finger in Roxelle's direction. "Yeah. Remember, I love a challenge," impersonated Maxima, speaking in a deep, husky voice. Rolling her eyes and grinning despite herself, Roxelle rolled back over and drew the covers up around her.

"I know that Maria. 'Night guys."

As she began to fall asleep, she couldn't help but think of the way his hair fell out in front of his eyes and how he smiled when she made a mistake. But then again, this was only one week. _One week_. It impossible for anything to be clear after only knowing for someone for seven days. But she didn't like his arrogance, the way he smirked whenever he felt pleased with himself.

Daniel sighed, pulling on his PJ T-shirt. This wasn't a very fun place to be in, for him at least. Evidently Jason didn't like him for some reason and the only thing he ever said while they were in his room was: "That's your bed." It wasn't a very big room, with just enough space to fit in a blow-up mattress and a bathroom. While Jason went to brush his teeth, Daniel glanced around, trying to guess by the room's wallpaper what kind of a person Jason was. In the end he settled for the words cautious, untrusting and a ruthless killer.

As he lay awake in bed, Daniel tried to distract his thoughts from Roxelle, not sure exactly how he felt about her, by trying to understand what made this murder special; the victims wasn't a secret criminal, she had no secrets that had to do with something worldwide. But for some reason, she had been presumably stalked and murdered by a Greator Demon. Probably an Eidolon as well. And what did it mean by saying: _Little Shadowhuntersss came to play but they don't know the rulessss! Oh what a shame. Maybe next time it'll make senssse._ Did this mean that there was going to be another body? So maybe they were hunting a serial killer. Even the thought of the city of New York filled with bodies made him feel a little sick.

Glancing to the window at his right, Daniel saw the city lit up in the dark, the bright multicoloured lights half-blinding him. From what he'd so far, he like it. But all he'd seen so far was mostly rooftops and they were all concrete. Why did Roxelle make him run after her, when they could've taken the streets? Maybe she wanted to test him? Then he'd show her who was boss, even if it took him two weeks. That reminded him of the bet, and with a guilty feeling, he turned and tossed, trying to decide. In the end Daniel decided that he'd keep it for a few days and see how he felt then.

Roxelle, Roxelle. Was it possible to like someone this much despite having met someone just a week ago? No way. He felt so frustrated and . . . _alive_ whenever he talked to her, the way she smirked or raised an eyebrow at him, it just puzzled him that she had been able to last a day without falling for him. Realising how pathetic his attempt at trying to distract himself from Roxelle was, he turned away from the window and closed his eyes, the sounds around him washed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The friendly cooings of my dove**

"That's my plan. How do you like it?" asked Aylwin as they sat around the kitchen table, drinking their morning coffee. Roxelle had slept very well but judging by the disgruntled look on her face, Sylvique hadn't gotten her beauty sleep. Again.

"It's good," Roxelle said, her voice drowned out by Sylvique who asked: "Who's going then?" Aylwin nodded thoughtfully, evidently trying to decide. After five seconds of thinking, Maxima spoke up, her voice impatient. "I think Jason and Roxelle should go." Immediately the kitchen was filled with groans. "I don't have a flaming tux," moaned Jason, his red hair sticking out on ends, while Roxelle felt equally miserable.

"The only fancy wear I have is a silk kimono and it won't do."

"You could pretend to be Japanese," joked Maria, her voice a little hoarse from sleep, earning a glare from both Jason and Roxelle. "I have a fancy dress you could borrow," said Sylvique surprising everyone by this generous offer. "And we'd have to get your hair done and makeup. Then there's also the shoes and manicure-"

"Don't get carried away Sylvique," she reminded her hastily, sipping from her cup of black coffee. "Just focus on the dress and shoes." Glaring at her with contempt, she sniffed indignantly and turned to Aylwin. "I've been to a place like _Sunset Springs_ before and they have a strict dress code, and you would definitely need your hair and makeup done," she told him, crossing her arms over stubbornly. Waving his hand dismissively, Aylwin agreed quickly. "Just do whatever it takes to get into there. Jason, I think I have a tux somewhere in my closet but it might be a little small," he told him, eyeing his brother. Shrugging casually, Jason put away his cup and went back to the table. "That's fine. I honestly don't wanna do it," he said, putting away his cup. "We have no other options seeing as Aylwin's going to be busy and-" At that moment the door flew open and in burst Daniel, his hair perfectly rumpled (if that was even possible), his baggy T-shirt showing off his sharp collarbones. Roxelle inwardly cursed herself for being so easily distracted by Daniel. Right now her main goal was to persuade Aylwin that she shouldn't go.

"Sorry I'm late, jet-lag you know," he said cheerfully, quickly pouring himself a cup of coffee and joining them at the table, sitting down opposite of Roxelle and grinning at her while sipping from his cup. She smiled a little and then remembering her priorities at the moment, Roxelle looked away from Daniel and to Aylwin, wringing her hands in mock desperation. "Please Aylwin, I can't go! Honest, I have nothing to wear and Sylvique will probably bail out in the last moment," she said, ignoring the scathing look that the French girl shot her.

"What are we talking about?" asked Daniel, glancing around at all of them. When no one spoke up, Roxelle sighed grudgingly and leaned towards him. "So basically, neither Jason nor I wanna do this, but we're gonna have to go to _Sunset Springs_ and ask around for Lyra, dressed super poshly, while Maxima and Sylvique watch us and the other guests," she explained reluctantly, not looking at him. "And why are you disappointed?" he asked, the smirk in his voice too. Feeling frustrated and amused with herself at the same time, she glared at him, leaning back in her chair. "Because, there's hair and _makeup_ and it's not my thing!" she exclaimed, watching Aylwin, who seemed to be considering something very carefully. For a moment there was a pause after she had burst out and the Aylwin broke it. "Daniel, do you have a tux or anything fancy to wear?" he asked him, his clever blue eyes eager. Surprised by this question, it took him a moment to reply, while Roxelle felt the feeling of dread and excitement build up in her chest as she realised Aylwin's plan.

"I do have some fancy clothes, but not a tux. Why, you want me to go with her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in her direction, to which Roxelle answered by folding her arms over and looking away dismissively. Aylwin nodded slowly, and then glanced towards Jason. "If that's okay with you?" he asked carefully, even though his eyes were now impatient. They all waited in silence while Jason suspiciously regarded Daniel, the silence finally broken by Roxelle. "Well?" she asked impatiently, ignoring Sylvique's smirk. His expression distrustful, and leaning back, he nodded. At this, there was a buzz of activity; Sylvique jumping up from the table and exclaiming in French as she hurried upstairs, while Maxima and Lynn got themselves some more coffee and Jason and Aylwin started discussing something. Wanting to go up to her rooftop retreat, she quietly slipped out of the room and had nearly made it to the top of the staircase when she was stopped in her tracks by a voice.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked, leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, looking effortlessly gorgeous, which irritated her. He wasn't meant to be pleased about _Sunset Springs_. At least, not to her face. Trying to think of an excuse, she shoved her hands in her pockets and gently kicked the wall, trying to look less miserable than she was. "Um, well, I was just going to the . . ." she trailed off seeing him grin. "What is it?" she asked, ready to talk back if the need arose. "It's just that, you're so funny when you get lost for words. Which you should so, seeing as you're talking to me," he added, smirking as she rolled her eyes, looking away from him. They stood there, the silence hanging between them like a thread that was being pulled taught with each second.

"So where were you going?" he asked, his voice almost commanding her to look him in the face. When she did so, Roxelle was shocked too see his face serious for once. Daniel's deep chocolate eyes stared back at her, narrowed slightly in puzzlement, and intelligent look in them. For some reason, she felt her heartbeat speed up until it was beating almost painfully fast. Trying to gain control over her emotions, Roxelle merely waved for Daniel to follow, waiting for him to be next to her before starting to walk. Not wanting to be absolutely next to him, Roxelle sped up a little until she was in front of him. He followed her in silence and she was comfortable with that, so that's how they continued until they arrived at the training room.

"What's so embarrassing about going to the training room?" he asked, closing the door behind him as they entered. Smirking at this confusion she made her way over to the window. "Point a; I wasn't embarrassed just caught off guard and point b; I wasn't going to the training room," she countered, flinging open the window and preparing to climb onto the sill. "Well, for whatever reason it is that you wanted to go to the rooftop, why not just stay here? That way when we need to go, they'll find us quicker," he suggested, coming over to the window. Roxelle was already on the sill and preparing to jump out of it when he spoke. "Good point," she replied, starting to climb down when Daniel suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the hips, swinging her down and gently planting her on the floor. It happened too quickly for to say or anything or make a sound and as she stood there, inches from Daniel, she could hear him breathing quickly, his brown eyes shining, his hands still on her hips. Still too surprised for word, she just looked down at his hands and stared, feeling slightly disappointed when he slowly lowered them, still standing very close to her.

"Why don't you wanna go to _Sunset Springs_? Most girls I know would faint from happiness at the thought of being able to go to a place like that. So how come you're miserable?" he asked, his eyes concerned but his face confident. That did it for Roxelle. Moving away, she turned and pretended to admire the view in the window. "Well, we angels are very different you know," she joked, trying to keep her heart under control as he stood beside her turning to Roxelle and leaning against the sill. "Yes I've noticed that. But still, what's so wrong about makeup or jewels? It only makes you more beautiful-" She started, turning to stare at him. He coughed, his cheeks turning pink as Roxelle just stood there, her face growing warmer by the second. "What I meant to say is," he corrected himself hastily, glancing away, "is that they were all designed to make whoever uses them beautiful, so why be so miserable?" She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, her heartbeat slowing until it was normal again. "Well, I'll be honest. Whenever I wear makeup, it makes me feel like I'm not me, which I suppose is what we need today but still, it makes me feel fake. Plus, jewellry is all bling and no feelings. I always feel at home in my boots and jackets, not dresses and jewels," she explained, not looking at him, feeling his gaze on her. "I see," he said gently, taking her by the shoulders and turning her to face him again. "As I said before, people who want to feel better about themselves wear makeup, but it's the person's choice you know," he told her, and despite only knowing him for a week, Roxelle felt like he understood her completely. "And seeing as we have _no_ choice and it's for the good of the Institute to go there, I was wondering: do you tango?" he asked, taking a step back, letting go of her shoulders, quickly taking out his phone and switching on the music before offering her his hand. The music was quick and passionate; tango music. Smiling despite herself, Roxelle placed her hand in his, her breath catching in her chest as he pulled her close, a hand around her back, his chocolate eyes playful and alive. As the music flowed, Roxelle found herself gazing deep into his eyes, while Daniel gazed back, smiling. Then he burst into action, his legs moving and tapping so fast that she wondered why the floor wasn't on fire yet. It was only thanks to her Shadowhunter training that Roxelle didn't fall over at all and even then she still felt sick. Pressing a hand to her stomach, she pulled away, standing straight and gulping as much of fresh air as she could.

"Do you want me to go a bit slower?" he asked her, his voice challenging, boistering Roxelle up. Lowering her head to face him, she glared at him defiantly, crossing her arms over, her mind buzzing. "Now way. Go again and don't stop no matter what," she replied stubbornly, taking his arms and planting it on her back, taking his other hand in hers and waiting for him to start. As the music began to play again, he smirked, staring at her. "You can try," he said, bursting into action again, spinning her and moving backwards and forwards. The sick feeling returned again but Roxelle swallowed it down and spun with him, grinning back at his smirk, flinging her head back and forth, actually managing to keep in time with him. Suddenly the music slowed and Daniel pulled her even closer, still gazing into her eyes. Blushing slightly, she gently rested her head on his shoulder, listening to the music. His body was warm and lean, and when he spoke she could hear him better than ever. "So I was just thinking; we're gonna have to act like a couple when we're at _Sunset Springs_ so why not practice now?" he suggested, making Roxelle jerk her head off his shoulder. Staring at him, the music was drowned out by his warm chocolate eyes, his touch on her back. "Maybe," she said, smiling as he leaned closer, his thick black eyelashes veiling his eyes and she slowly leaned towards him as well, lost in the moment and when they were so that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek . . .

"Ro! Ro! There you are!" exclaimed Maxima, bursting into the training room, swiftly followed by Lynn, their eyes shining and cheerful smiles lining their faces. Feeling her face flush, Roxelle pushed herself away from Daniel and stepped towards the girls, ignoring him completely, trying to keep herself cool. With a raised eyebrow and a wide smirk, Maxima grabbed her by the arm while Lynn took the the other, and with that they both pulled her out of the training room, none of them saying a word to him and as they hurried down the hall, Roxelle didn't look back.

Daniel nearly choked himself doing up his shirt, he was that mad when he left the training room. Moving to the mirror, he stood there for a moment before quickly undoing it by two more buttons. That felt much better. Feeling incredibly frustrated with himself, Daniel flopped down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why exactly was he so frustrated? Because he had been so close to kissing Roxelle when it was all ruined, or maybe because it has been his chance to win the bet? No, it wasn't that; he was mad for a different reason; even though they had been so close, Roxelle completely ignore him when he left, not even saying bye. It was silly he knew, but he couldn't help but know that if they hadn't come then maybe he would have been able to kiss her, to taste heaven. But then again, there was that stupid bet, something small and meaningless. Glancing to the set of drawers to his right, Daniel pulled open the top drawer; it was full of _seraph_ blades, all intricately designed. Picking up two, he shoved them into a specially made pocket he had in his jacket. He'd already draw on all the runes he needed: Seeing, Swiftness and Quick-Mindedness. Now he was all ready for _Sunset Springs_. Aylwin had told him what to do; casually inquire about Lyra, spy on other guests and try to blend in, he reminded himself, leaving the room and starting down the empty hallway. As he passed the clock, he noticed the time. It was five thirty.

What was taking them so long? Daniel asked himself, impatiently kicking the wall. It'd been at least half an hour, maybe an hour and Roxelle still wasn't ready! And it's not like this was a date, they were on a job, so there was no need for extras. A moment later, he heard the sound of footsteps on the landing and sighing with relief, Daniel turned to see who it was, expecting to see Roxelle wearing a plain dress and small flats. What he saw froze him in his place; it was indeed Roxelle but instead of the small plain dress he'd imagined, she was wearing a floor-long white dress, decorated with golden thread, her golden hair curled into a side bun, her eyes lined and shadowed. She looked stunning. The only that wasn't to place was her expression; uncomfortable, irritated and generally pissed. "You look great," he told her, not knowing what else to say. Glaring at him, the corners of her mouth twitching, she snapped back. "When we're there, try and concentrate. Remember, you're my . . . boyfriend, Alfredo Salvan and I'm Adelina. Keep an eye out for anything weird," she added, pushing past him and heading out the Institute door. Daniel could scarcely recognise the girl who had been smiling and dancing the tango with him only a couple of hours ago. Kicking on his shoes, he hurried after her, not shutting the door for Maxima and Sylvique.

 _Sunset Springs_ was a large restaurant located at the top of a large business building. Round tables were scattered around the restaurant, covered with long white tablecloths, a bouquet of red and white roses propped up in a vase on each of them. The second customers had just walked in when another couple approached the front doors of _Sunset Springs_. A tall Latina boy, his brown hair long and brushed, wearing a fancy black vest with a white shirt walked in first. After him came a tall girl, her blonde hair wavy, the other side shaved with an intricate design shaped into it, in a long white dress, black inky tattoos swirling up her arms, a sulky expression on her face. The bored desk assistant asked them in a monotone voice: "Reservations?" Instantly the Latina boy reached into his jacket and took out a card, handing it to the assistant with a confident smirk on his face. "Alfredo Salvan and Adelina Goodman," he told her, placing an arm around his girlfriend and kissing her on the forehead, which caused her to blush and gently push him away. "Very well. Welcome to _Sunset Springs_ , we have a table reserved for you. Follow me," she said, leading them through to the roof. As they started to go after her, Roxelle hit Daniel on the arm, her face flushed, a shy smile lining her lips. "Don't try anything else," she warned him, "ladies first," Roxelle added, pushing him away and moving in front of him to go out onto the rooftop first. Grinning to himself, Daniel sat down at the table, all the while glancing around the place, trying to see anything suspicious.

"Do you see anything yet?" Roxelle asked him, nervously looking to her right. Shrugging he got up from his seat and offered her his hand like before in the training room. "Take a dance?" he asked, trying to get back into the mood. Nodding slightly, she accepted and as the music flowed, they began to dance around the room.

This was nothing like the dance before. Then, she had been confident, happy and ready for a challenge. Now her face was in a artistic smile reminding him that they were on a job, not a date. This was a business-like approach which he didn't really like a lot but it was important.

"Do you see that door over there?" Roxelle asked him, breaking Daniel's thoughts. "No, where exactly?" he asked, not moving his head but trying to see what she was talking about. Moving a finger and making it look like a caring gesture, she pointed to his right and as he turned her, Daniel finally saw what she meant. On the other side of the room was a plain black door and as he glanced over to it, Daniel saw two tall men, wearing black suits and looking rather suspicious, enter through the door before shutting it quietly behind them.

"They're werewolves. Do we go over there and investigate?" she asked him, a tinge of excitement in her tone, speaking into the earbud she was wearing. "Yes go over. Report when you're finished investigating," replied Maxima, sounding just as excited. Grinning, Daniel twirled her over to the door, taking care that they weren't noticed. A hand on his _seraph_ blade, he reached out and opened the door, pulling her in with him. While on the other side there was an elegant restaurant with a lovely scenery, on the other there was a chaotic scene; a large room filled with a heavy smoke that smelled like burnt sugar, a crowd of people gathered around one of the large marble tables that stood in the room. At the door stood a tall man, his skin a bright purple colour and his hair a dark black colour. A non-active warlock. "Pass," he asked, his voice bored. Catching sight of Roxelle's runes, his eyes immediately widened in surprise and he was just about to shout out in warning when Daniel took action. "Don't say anything. We're here on business," he warned, trying to sound tougher than he was. Understanding him perfectly, the warlock waved them through, a worried expression on his face. As Roxelle and Daniel moved through the crowd, he could hear them all murmuring with worry, " _The Shadowhunters are here?"_

Approaching the table, they decided to split up and as Daniel moved to the front of the group, he nearly gagged from pity and disgust. The people around him who seemed to be drunk, were gobbling up in vast amounts, a fine white sugar that lay on the table, there eyes hungry and making a strange snorting noise. "What is it?" he asked one of the people standing in front of him. When the person turned, Daniel got another shock. It was a vampire, his eyes bloodshot and his fangs a black colour. "Igma. Demon drugs. Try some," the vampire offered, handing a brown paper bag to Daniel, who waved him off and moved away, feeling slightly light-headed from the sweet smell. Spotting Roxelle in the crowd, he hurried over to her, pushing past all the people. "Did you see the drugs?" Daniel asked her as they moved over to a far corner of the room, as far away from the tables as possible. Casting a look of loathing and pure disgust towards the rest of the people in the room, Roxelle nodded. "Horrible ain't it? But how does this connect to Lyra?" she asked. He shrugged. "We should find the one in charge and just ask him," he told her, starting to make his way back into the crowd when there was a loud cough behind them.

"Welcome to the Indigo Club. We don't usually get Nephilim guests here but everyone is welcome. I'm Felix, the owner of this place." He was a tall man, muscular, with a golden tan. His eyes were an intense blue colour and despite being the owner of a drug den, he had strong white teeth, which he fully displayed in a large smile. Stepping aside so that Roxelle could talk to him as well, Daniel cheerfully patted him on the back, trying to act more mature than he was. "You're just the person we need. Tell me, did a certain young faerie called Lyra ever come here?" he asked, both him and Roxelle eagerly waiting for Felix to answer. The smile slipped a little as he thought for a few moments before replying. "She used to always come here with a different men but one of them's here now. Oi, Ronnie! Come here!" he called, beckoning someone from the crowd to come closer. Looking ashamed of something and surprisingly normal for a group of drugged Downworlders, a tall boy, his hair a soft brown colour and his eyes a deep blue came out of the crowd and walked over to their group.

"What is it Felix?" he asked, his voice deep and pleasant. Irritating. Daniel glanced over to Roxelle, who stood there, studying Ronnie with an air of curiosity. Gesturing to them, Felix asked the boy. "They're Shadowhunters, asking about Lyra," he said simply, as Ronnie caught sight of Roxelle's Marks, his eyes widening from fear and surprise. "I've heard about you Nephilim. Never actually met any though," he muttered, eyeing them both suspiciously. Smirking a little, Roxelle quickly asked him, "What can you tell us about her?" Still staring at the Marks, he mumbled, "She always used to come here and we'd talk. Lyra used to say how stupid the Cold Truce was and that someday it would be broken." Frowning as he thought of what the Clave would make of this, Daniel continued. "When was the last time you saw her?" Ronnie shrugged. "I last saw her on Thursday. She was meant to be here yesterday but she never showed up. I can see why now," he muttered darkly, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets, frowning now. "'Scuse me," interrupted Felix, moving away from them to quieten down the group nearest to them. "We found her yesterday, in an alleyway. She was killed by a demon," explained Roxelle, her voice staying the same tone, ignoring the look on Ronnie's face; worry, disappointment, surprise, "do you know if she was part of some demon worship group or anything like that?" she asked him, causing Daniel to glance over at her. He'd never thought of it that way. Too shocked to say anything, Ronnie just shook his head. "Well, thanks anyway," Daniel told him, giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, watching him stagger off into the crowd.

"What do you think?"

"Maybe the faeries hired a demon to kill her?" Daniel suggested, turning away from the crowd. Roxelle shook her head, busy with thought. "No, because they'd listen to her instead. I bet it has something to do with this 'Indigo Club'. We just need to find a link somewhere," she murmured almost to herself when there was a loud bang behind them and turning on his heels, Daniel saw someone, presumably one of the guests, running for the window before jumping out of it onto the street. Immediately bursting into action, Daniel sprinted for the window, passing Felix and Ronnie, who were in deep discussion, and pushing past the crowds around the table. Jumping over the second table, Daniel finally made it to window, Roxelle right behind him.

Looking around, he saw the street a long way beneath him and to his left there was a large ledge, leading to the roof of the building next door. Jumping down onto it, Daniel pulled out his _seraph_ blades and quickly muttered, " _Michael"_ and offered a hand to Roxelle, who was cursing under her breath, trying to jump down without her dress going up. "Come one, he went that way," he told her, running down the long ledge and jumping off it onto the roof below. Tucking in his knees so that he landed safely, Daniel rolled over on the concrete before pushing himself up and hurrying after the dark figure which was just climbing over a large wall that separated one rooftop from another. Hearing footsteps behind him, the escapee turned their eyes to him, and Daniel was nearly blinded by their colour; it was a bright grey, with flecks of black and white, playful and jeering. As the figure jumped, Daniel rushed over to the wall, starting to climb over the wall as well when Roxelle pulled him back.

"Maxima just called me; they've found another body," she told him, moving for the door that was on the other side of the rooftop, going down into the building below them. Kicking himself for not being faster, Daniel reluctantly followed her down the concrete staircase.

Roxelle rubbed her brow in frustration. First they'd missed the escapee, then there was another dead body, which definitely wasn't pleasant for the dead person. They'd found Maxima and Sylvique standing outside the entrance of an alleyway, their faces grim. As they followed them inside the alley Roxelle heard Sylvique remark in a mildly disappointed voice "Pity about this one. A beautiful boy." In front of them, too far away to see exactly who it was but when they got near enough Roxelle couldn't help but gasp in shock; it was Ronnie. She hadn't really liked him but he was about two years younger than her and Daniel, about sixteen or eighteen. His young face face twisted up horribly, his mouth opened in a silent scream, those blue eyes wide with shock. "Do you know what happened to him?" she asked Maxima, bending down to check his pockets while Daniel searched the alley. "We were walking past on our way check out the other rooftops when we saw a flash in the alley here. By the time we got here there was nothing," answered Maxima, flicking her fingers and moving them through the air, leaving a trail of blue sparks. "What did you just do?" Daniel asked her curiously, coming back, holding something in his hand. "I just checked to try and see what happened here but all I can see is that he was walking down this alley when there was complete darkness and then it all stops. Who do you think he was?" Maxima asked, dropping her hands and pulling out her phone. Standing beside Roxelle, Daniel handed something over to her; a small indigo-coloured stone, with a small inscription on the back. " _Vocavit autem angelus cecidit omnibus animabus_. The Fallen Angel calls to all souls," she translated, glancing to the other indigo-coloured stone she'd found in Ronnie's pocket.

"Your Latin's good. He's a member of the Indigo Club, a club that's hidden in _Sunset Springs_ that deals in demon drugs. I suggest that we go back there on a raid," suggested Daniel, making for the exit of the alley. "Good idea. Let's head back to the Institute," agreed Sylvique, following him. Waving her hand over the body, Maxima started after them when she turned back to face Roxelle. "Ro, are you coming?" she asked gently. Roxelle quickly nodded and hurried after them, slipping the two stones in her pocket. Ronnie's inscription was in English; " _Here we don't pray for the weak; we prey on the weak."_


	4. Chapter 4

**My love was long**

Roxelle breathed in the night air deeply, gazing up at the moon, which hung high in the night sky. It was dark in the training room but she liked it that way. Everyone in the Institute was asleep now and Amethyst was also asleep downstairs, still curled up on the bed. They'd all decided to go back to the _Sunset Springs_ on an official investigation and then report to the Clave about it.

Suddenly there was a loud creak, right outside the door to the training room. Instantly alerted, Roxelle moved for the shadows, a hand on her dagger. By the time the door began to open, she was hidden in the long shadow that was beside the door, waiting with baited breath for whoever it was to enter, her dagger drawn.

Finally the door completely opened and in crept . . . Daniel, wearing nothing but his pyjamas, his hair tousled and his eyes nearly black in the dark lighting. She watched as he took another step into the room, glancing about warily, still staying where she was until he walked right past her. Using only her arm, Roxelle raised the dagger to aan inch from his throat, keeping her face hidden.

Daniel froze immediately, turning his face to her. He was grinning widely. "I thought you were a burglar," he said, standing very still, his voice slightly hoarse from sleep. Taking a step forward Roxelle continued to hold the dagger to his throat. "I could say the same about you," she replied, feeling her face break out into a smirk.

Suddenly Daniel burst into action, spinning from where he was, grabbing Roxelle's knife hand and pressing her to the wall, her knife hand pinned up above her head. He was very warm and the space between them was so small that when he breathed, Roxelle could feel it on her neck. Daniel's eyes were black now, his long fringe nearly covering his eyes and a satisfied smirk lining his lips.

"Your balance is crap, did you know that?" he asked her casually. "But that's not fair, you had the element of surprise," she countered, feeling very warm despite the cold air. He just shrugged. "So, what were you doing up here?" Daniel asked curiously, his eyes sparkling. Roxelle shrugged her shoulders dismissively. "Just . . . thinking. About how they were killed," she explained. "Also, you might wanna let go of my hand, it kinda hurts now." Daniel immediately loosened his grip on it and gently lowered her arm, slipping the dagger into her pocket. "Is that better?" he asked with concern. Nodding slightly, Roxelle looked away, trying to think of what else to say. "So when do you think you'll go back to Brazil?" she asked him, wincing a little at a stab in her chest that arose at the very thought of him leaving. Gently brushing a lock of golden hair of her face Daniel just sighed. "I don't think I want to go back," he told her, leaning closer, his lips inches from hers. And then they collided.

His lips were hard at first, but as their kiss became more desperate and passionate they became softer, fitting into hers perfectly. She felt a part of her heart open up, with a Daniel-shaped hole in it. But this wasn't possible, she'd just destroy herself.

" _An angel couldn't fall in love with anyone,"_ Roxelle remembered reading in the library. Pulling away, she couldn't look Daniel in the eyes, staring down at her feet. When he spoke, his voice was filled with worry and concern. "Are you okay with this?" he asked, pushing himself off her and instead putting either of his arms on the wall behind her shoulders. Nodding slightly, she just stood there in silence. "What's wrong?" Daniel asked her, his voice still gentle. Roxelle didn't reply, trying to get her emotions under control. Sighing a little, he place a thumb under her chin and gently lifted it up until her face was on level with his. Roxelle couldn't look away, she was drawn, like a moth to a flame, to those big brown eyes, full of concern and a little amusement. " _Querida, você está bem_ _?"_ he asked forgetting to speak in English. Roxelle pretended to pout, feeling her heart slow. "I'm not your babe, and nothing's wrong," she began, pushing him gently out of the way before turning back to face him, feeling brave, "actually, there is something wrong. Have you ever read the 'Book on Angels'?" she asked him, tired of hiding the emotional side of herself from everyone but her parents, wanting someone to see this worried and weak side of her. Daniel shook his head in confusion, watching her intently.

Waving her hand dismissively, she continued. "That's fine. It doesn't matter. I was eight when I read it for the first time and I came across a chapter called human interaction. It said that an angel, a warrior of light, couldn't fall in love with anyone. I didn't tell anyone about it but ever since then I've believed it. That's why I act the way I am," she blurted out, feeling much lighter after having said so. Daniel sighed again and slowly moved towards her. "Roxelle, as an eight-year old, you are still vulnerable. Now, you're ten years older and looking at you, I can see that you love your family. Your brothers, your cousins. So how is loving someone else any different in feeling?" he asked closing the distance between them. "I guess you're right," she replied, wanting to believe him very much. "So, I was wondering. When this weird murder thing is over, I was thinking that we could go to the movies," Daniel suggested, taking her hand in his. Smiling at the thought, Roxelle gently squeezed his hand. "That sounds fun," she whispered, smiling a little. For a moment there was a pause, during which they both stood there, gazing into each other's eyes.

"So, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked her, sounding surprisingly shy. She shrugged. "I think so. But you've obviously had far more experience with this than me," she replied teasing him a little. He shook his head. "I was never in a relationship with anyone. Only once. So I have no idea," Daniel told her, his eyes wide. Roxelle smiled again. "Then I guess it does. Good night," she told him, gently kissing him on the cheek before leaving the training room, her heart so much lighter now.

The next day was beautiful and sunny and as the Institute's inhabitants gathered in the cozy kitchen to discuss everything, Daniel smiled happily to himself.

"Alright, so yesterday there was another body, a member of the Indigo club, a place that deals in demon drugs. The owner is called Felix. You found two indigo stones, one of them Ronnie's and the other owner still anonymous," said Aylwin, as Jason quickly wrote it all down. "Now what do we do?" Maxima asked keenly. "Maybe we should tell the Clave _before_ we make an 'official' visit?" Jason suggested, handing the notes to Lynn. "Why? All we're doing is going over there an having a chat with the owner," said Maria, casually scratching herself behind the ear. Amethyst purred in agreement and pushed herself against Roxelle, who smiled and stroked her head. "You're version of the word 'visit' is different to that of a civilised human," scoffed Sylvique, lazily examining her nails. Daniel glanced over to Roxelle, who stood there with her arms crossed over, eyeing Sylvique.

"Unless you've forgotten, none of us here are humans, including you. Maria is the most civilised person I know, seeing as she's a vegetarian werewolf," Roxelle reminded her, Amethyst's tail wrapped around her shoulders. Rolling her eyes, Sylvique continued to examine her nails while Maria stood there smirking widely.

"I still think we should report to the Clave first, do you agree with me sis?" Jason asked her, his green eyes open wide. She began to reply when Aylwin spoke over her. "What do you think Daniel?" he asked carefully, his blue eyes narrowed in thought as everyone in the room turned to stare at Daniel. Thinking it over, he finally replied, going with his heart. "I think we talk first and explain later," he answered with certainty. Aylwin nodded. "That's settled then. Everyone go get your own _seraphs_ and weapons." At this, Roxelle, Daniel and Sylvique got up and left the kitchen.

As the rest of the kitchen continued the planning, Roxelle went on to the armoury while Daniel stayed back in the hallway with Sylvique, his heart beating faster than normal, despite being the confident man he was.

"Look Sylvique, I won the bet and now I think it should stop," he told her, his back to the corridor behind him. She nodded slowly, studying him closely. "What bet was that again?" she asked him in a sweet voice. He Glared at her, disliking her more than ever now. "The one about me teaching Roxelle a lesson by wooing her until we kiss," he reminded her through gritted teeth. Sylvique smiled in surprise and laughed quietly. "Oh really, silly me I just forgot! You did kiss her, right?" Daniel nodded. "Look, I've completed the bet, I've kissed her. Now give me the prize," he said extending a hand. She smirked. "Okay, but _what_ is your prize?" Sylvique asked, slowly leaning forward. He took a step back, trying not to sound harsh. "Money. Thirty dollars," Daniel replied, calculating the price in his head. Straightening up again, Sylvique shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, slapping it down into his palm. Taking the money, Daniel put it inside his jacket before hurrying off to join Roxelle in the armoury.

He didn't see a small shadow in the corner, listening to their conversation.

Roxelle was in the armoury, polishing a great big _katana_ when she heard the door behind her open. Without turning around, she could already tell who it was.

"You took your time," she said to Daniel, putting down the sword and turning to face him, trying to look an sound serious. He smiled widely, but there was a strange look in his eye. "Sorry. She was asking me about something but I made it," he joked, reaching round her back to pick up a cloth, brushing his hand across her spine and sending shivers running through her body. Gently poking him in the chest, Roxelle smiled slightly.

"Just don't be late for the movies," she told him, causing Daniel to grin even wider. "You can count on me," he whispered, gently kissing her on the forehead, sending another shiver through her body. Feeling exilarated and full of energy, she moved away from him, picking up a dagger. "We're meant to be choosing our equipment, not standing here making out," she told him, pretending to polish it off before finishing off an opponent. Daniel grinned. "We have servants for that," he said, assuming a snooty voice. Trying to stay serious, she raised an eyebrow. "Well, I the Queen of England prefer to take care of my own weapons, thank you," Roxelle replied, speaking with a perfect British accent, turning away from him. There was silence for a couple of moments and then she felt strong arms around her hips, pulling her up in the air. Screaming a little from surprise, Roxelle laughed as Daniel carried her around the armoury, setting her down after one complete circle, bowing to pretend people. Feeling her face break into a smile, Roxelle picked up the cloth and gently hit him with it. "You distracted me! Now I need to re-pick again," she told him, trying to sound pissed but Daniel just continued to grin. "Fine. May I suggest this fine whip, made of . . . Ahh yes, electrum," he offered, picking up the spoke of whip and handing it to her. Running the metallic material through her fingers, Roxelle was once again filled with a sense of energy. "Thank you very much, my dear butler," she joked, sliding the whip into her belt.

Gasping in mock horror, Daniel selected his own weapon; a black ebony bow, with runes engraved into its shining surface. "My uncle uses that bow," she told him, thinking of Uncle Alec and Magnus. Carefully slinging the bow over his shoulder he bowed his head slightly before leaning against the wall and examining her lazily. "So, do you have any ideas about who killed them?" he asked finally. Roxelle thought for a moment, trying to remember everything she could from last night. Something stuck in her mind. "I saw Felix talking to Ronnie and then just as we were climbing out the window, I turned back to look at them and saw that they were going somewhere," she recalled, taking out the indigo-coloured stones. "Then he definitely knows something about it. I wonder whose this is?" she asked herself but Daniel still answered. "When we go back there, we could just ask them," he suggested, carefully examining the Runed arrows he was using. Roxelle shrugged. "Maybe, but if they knew, they probably wouldn't say," she reasoned, taking an ancient dagger off the wall and giving it an experimental twirl before putting that too in her belt. "True, but there's bound to be someone either dumb enough or greedy enough to tell usose stone this is and why Ronnie's quote is different," Roxelle mused, reading and re-reading the thin engraved lines. "How many Fallen Angels are there," she queried, addressing Daniel who was studiously examining the arrows that came with his bow. Carefully putting them away he replied from the top of his head.

"Lucifer, Asmodeus, Belial, Leviathan, Azazel, Abbadon and two or three others. Why? You think there's a cult called The Fallen Angel or something that worships one of them?" Daniel questioned and Roxelle felt pleased that he'd caught on so quickly. Just nodding, she slipped the stones back into her pocket. "In Rios, we used to have records of all the demon cults and organizations. I don't suppose you've got that here do you?" Daniel suggested. Roxelle smiled and pulled out her phone. "Well, _I_ don't know but my parents should. I'll call them now," she said, hastily poking the number into the phone. As she waited for it to dial, Roxelle tapped the floor impatiently with her foot, Daniel lounging against the wall.

"The number could not be reached. Please leave a voicemail or call back later," said a dull monotone voice, the sentence ending with a loud beep. Growling in frustration, Roxelle shoved it back into her pocket and left the armoury, Daniel beside her, never losing step and managing to look irritatingly calm.

"You're not very patient for an angel," he drawled, frustrating her even further, though he did have a point. "You're not very understanding for a boyfriend," she replied, adjusting the whip in her belt. He grinned. "I like you when you're pissed," Daniel said, causing her to blush a little. "Why?" Roxelle demanded, hurrying down the staircase, hearing voices in the hall. Shrugging, he continued to walk while she was practically running. "Your eyes turn a beautiful black colour, like obsidian," he replied calmly. She turned to stare at him, still walking.

"I know that every person has their own opinion but I have to point out the obvious; you're crazy," Roxelle stated simply, her blush growing. He was about to reply when they finally reached the hall and the voices became recognisable.

"And why exactly did you decide not to tell me, your very own _godmother_?!" demanded Jia Penhallow, glaring at Aylwin and Jason, her hands planted on her hips and her greying brown hair pulled back in a bun. Both of the Herondales looked very sheepish and as Roxelle and Daniel approached, Jason glared at them. "Roxelle can explain," he said, pulling her forward and practically shielding himself behind her as Roxelle found herself facing off Jia.

"Hey! How are you, Aunt Jia?" she asked, smiling widely while trying to think of something. Jia continued to frown opening her mouth to scold Roxelle when she noticed Daniel, who was standing at the end of the stairs, silently watching them all with his typical smirk. Seeing the question in her godmother's eyes, Roxelle quickly explained. "That's Daniel. He's from the Rio Institute and he decided to help us with the _investigation_ ," she added, her words causing Jia to frown and the glare in her eyes to falter. "What do you mean, _investigation_? You know it's not approved of unless I know about it," she chided, ignoring Daniel. Roxelle was about to reply when Daniel spoke up. "We _were_ actually planning on telling you," he told Jia, standing next to Roxelle, who glared at him for interrupting. The Consul didn't glance at him. "But why didn't you tell me at the very start of this all?" she asked the brothers, continuing to ignore Daniel. "Well, as you just explained, we had to tell you about our investigation but you didn't actually say when, so I don't think any of us have done anything wrong, do you Roxelle?" he asked, grinning down at her. Unable to control her face, she felt it break into a smirk as she nodded and crossed her arms in a defiant manner. "Nope, I totally agree with you. Now, if you wanna join us Jia, grab a dagger and let's go," she called, opening the front door and stepping out into the street, followed by Daniel and everybody else.

"Smooth," Daniel whispered, stretching out a hand a waiting for her to high five them as they started off down the pavement. Gently hitting his hand away, she lead the group in the direction of _Sunset Springs_. * * *

"So, I'm going to ask you one last time; is this yours and if it isn't, _whose is it?"_ demanded Jason, glaring at the woman he was questioning, showing her the indigo stones. She shrugged and grinned with a stoned smile. "I think it might be . . . I can't remember. Who was it?" she asked them, frowning with confusion. Jason growled with frustration and snatched the stone back. Seeing how confused the woman was, Daniel felt sorry for her. Pushing Jason out of the way, he pointed to Maxima. "Go over there, she'll help you." As the woman staggered off, he turned away from and addressed the small group.

"Let's talk to the owner, he's right over there," he called, starting over towards Felix, who was standing there staring around him with pursed lips as Maxima began to question the woman, while Lynn and Maria searched for anything that could connect Ronnie's and Lyra's murders. "Jason, go check for any surveillance cameras and if you can, try and get the footage for us," ordered Jia, following Daniel.

"I believe you are the owner of this illegal establishment. Is that correct?" demanded Jia, not giving anyone else a chance to speak. Felix nodded, his face drained of colour. Taking his silence in her stride, the Consul continued. "I have witnesses who saw you talking to Ronnie before he was murdered. What were you talking about?" Felix shrugged, his blue eyes cold and suspicious. "I was asking him if he had his membership I.D," he replied casually. Daniel glanced at Roxelle, who frowned. "And did he?" Daniel asked, speaking over Jia, ignoring the angry look she gave him. Felix nodded. "Sure did. But he looked very edgy, no idea why though. And if you wanna arrest me for the drugs, go ahead," he said, staring at the Consul. "Do you know who this belongs to?" Roxelle asked showing him the indigo-coloured stone, once again interrupting Jia. The owner shrugged. "Can I see it?" he asked, reaching for the stone which Roxelle was about to hand to him when there was a shout. "Stop!" Daniel twirled around trying to figure out where the noise came from. It was Lynn, her eyes wide, staring around the room, gripping her Sensor. "The demon, it's here, in this room," she whispered, waving the Sensor back and forth. Suddenly there was a beam of sunlight that hit Daniel in the eyes, nearly blinding him and as he glanced down to the floor to stop himself from going blind, he saw that there were long shadows on the floor. It took him a moment to realise but the longer he stared, the more clearly he could see it: "Look at his shadow," he whispered as quietly as he could, gently kicking Roxelle, who quickly shielded her eyes and glanced down. Felix's shadow was longer than everybody else's, but the horrifying thing was that instead of being the shadow of a regular mundane man, it showed the silhouette of a tall demon, with large curling horns growing out of it's head and a pair of what could've been scaly wings and one long forked tail snaking down it's legs. Daniel heard Roxelle gasp quietly but not quietly enough. Felix slowly looked down at the ground and seeing their shocked faces grinned slyly.

" _You finally noticed, shadowhuntersss,"_ he hissed, his voice like two rough stones grinding against each other. Everyone stared at him, a dark silence filling the room as they watched him slowly transform into his original form. The horns were ivory, his scaly wings a dark red colour and his tail jet-black. "But how?" began Jia, her voice trembling. Realising how dangerous this situation was, she began to move for her weapons, calling out to everyone else. "Draw your weapons and _seraphs!_ Block all exits!"

Felix shook his head and tutted loudly.

" _Oh, dear are the shadowhuntersss ssscared now? Well, I mussst sssay I'm very disssappointed in you. You'd never have worked that it wasss me, Lancelot duLac. But ssseeing asss we're all here, I'll give you another clue."_ Each time he hissed, Daniel could see his purpled tongue, flickering in and out of the demon's mouth.

 _Seraph_ blades drawn, they all regarded the demon warily.

"First, tell us why you're killing people," Daniel said, trying to distract it but the demon just laughed it's manical laugh and disappeared. For a minute or so there was a silence as they all waited with rising anticipation for what would happen next when suddenly the lightbulb burst in an explosion of glass and heat. The room was instantly thrown into darkness but everyone remained silent, shifting closer together. They watched the barely seeable room around them turn completely pitch black, writhing around them like a snake, waiting for it's prey to make the first move. As the darkness moved closer to them, Daniel had an idea. "Light your _seraphs_ , it should keep the darkness away, otherwise it'll kill us, like it killed Lyra and Ronnie," he whispered to the group around them. Instantly, there was quiet whispering and the room was lit with the light of ten _seraph blades_. Glancing around, Roxelle took a step forward, moving her blade in different directions trying to see something. Daniel was just about to pull her back when they were all stopped by a voice.

" _Ssseeing asss we're playing in the dark, I think it'sss time I gave you my next clue, or elssse . . . you'll never find it,"_ Lancelot told them, his voice like that of a crying boy. Feeling brave, Daniel managed to quickly grab Roxelle and pulled her back before speaking. "And what's this clue about?" he called into the darkness, keeping his _seraph blades_ high in the air. " _I like your curiosssity. Very well, lisssten closssely; a ssstar that fell from Heaven, decided to land in Hell. All thossse sssmaller ssstarsss around the bigger one, followed and worssshipped him. The Morning Ssstar will rissse to the heavensss again, dragging Hell with him."_ A silence followed, during which Daniel could literally hear the darkness breathing down his neck, which scared and confused him. He didn't like that. Suddenly Roxelle leaned in, nearly scaring him to death.

"Morning star is the name of Lucifer, he's talking about a cult that worships him," she whispered, her soft breath on his ear and neck driving him to distraction. Pulling himself together, Daniel nodded silently and gently pushed her away, wanting to be ready when the darkness struck.

And when it did, they were ready.

A large human-shaped cloud of darkness charged at Daniel, wielding a large axe with demonic inscriptions on the sides of the blade which was made of a mixture of ebony and obsidian. His _seraph_ already alight, Daniel moved his arm back over his shoulder before thrusting the blade forward, straight into where the creature supposedly had it's heart. Immediately the Shadow Demon disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving a strange burning smell behind. Everything was still, when once again, another Shadow Demon charged out of the darkness but this time, as the demon made for Daniel, it was followed by at least two dozen others. Putting a notch to his bow, he managed to throw the _seraph_ and shoot his arrow at the exact same time, both of them entering the demon's wispy body, before clattering to the floor. Not wanting to waste arrows, Daniel took a few steps back as the demons reached their group, engaging everyone in combat. Hoping that his luck hadn't run out, he sprinted towards a group of fighters, jumping over their heads and tucking his legs in before skidding to a stop on the other side. Picking up the arrow and _seraphs_ he glanced around to see needed the most help. Jia and Aylwin were fighting four demons at the same time while Maxima was easily blasting away the demon who kept on trying to charge at her until she eventually killed it, leaving a burning mark on the demon's chest before it too evaporated. She definitely didn't need help.

Continuing to gaze around the room, Daniel watched, not without a flutter in his heart, as Roxelle cleanly sliced through a demon, lifting back her whip and lashing out at another while Jason hurled what was a mix between a boomerang and a shuriken star, it's curved edges sharp and jagged with small teeth cutting the 'throats' of two demons before returning to Jason's hands, somehow not cutting him. As he continued to watch them, his bow hand slowly lowering, Daniel admired the look of pure, innocent anger in Roxelle's eyes which were just as black as the darkness.

In some ways, he found it cute that the most powerful way in which she expressed everything was through her beautiful eyes. Lost in his thoughts, Daniel didn't notice the demon behind him until it was a little too late.

"Look out!" Roxelle yelled, hurling a dagger towards him just as the demon began to attack. Finally realising what was happening, Daniel fell to the side, a split second before the dagger sank into the demon, clanking to the floor. Snatching it up, Daniel saw another pair of shadows approaching him and fired from his bow. The first on sank onto it's knees, the arrow leaving the same burning hole in it while the second arrow just went straight through the demon, quivering silently as it sank into the wall behind him. Daniel took a few steps back, hurriedly thinking of what else he could kill the demon with. Glancing down at his hand, he remembered the dagger Roxelle had thrown to him. Then it had looked ordinary, but now it shone with a faint white light which grew a little stronger with every step that brought the demon closer. Not knowing what else to do, Daniel threw the dagger towards it, watching as it tore a burning hole, which blazed with a strange white fire. Sinking onto it's knees, the demon vanished.

And when it did the darkness slowly melted away, revealing the room exactly as it had been before. Daniel saw Roxelle and Jason high-fiving each other, Aylwin and Jia immediately beginning to discuss something while Maxima nodded enthusiastically as she joined a conversation Lynn and Maria were having. Feeling out of place, Daniel searched the club floor, looking for his arrows and any other weapons he could salvage. Suddenly, a glimmer caught his eye and bending down to see what it was, Daniel saw the same indigo stone they'd showed to Lancelot, lying on the floor, it's inscription face up. Picking it up, Daniel wanted to re-read the words that were before but this time it was a different message.

 **Warehouses on Docks. This Friday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Which owes the other most?**

"What could it mean?" Jia demanded, turning over the indigo stone. Roxelle smirked, not taking her eyes off the computer as Maxima and Jason coded everything. "Well obviously he either accidentally left us his stone which is highly unlikely _or_ it was purposely left so that we could find him, in which case this makes him a psychopath or a serial killer," she reasoned, still staring at the screen. Jia snorted. "Well at least I know that there's a psychopath on the loose. How's it going with the videotape?" she called over to Jason. "Good. Everyone come over here, I've got it working!" he said, waving everyone closer. As they all gathered around the computer screen, Roxelle felt Daniel slip his hand in hers, gently squeezing it before letting go, sending a shiver down her spine.

After the screen had loaded, they all watched with intense concentration as the video started to play. It showed Roxelle and Daniel as they talked with Lancelot, before he grabbed Ronnie and introduced him to them. Everything continued as it had on that day until they reached the part when everyone was distracted by the escapee. "See, that's when Lancelot left with Ronnie. Now, if we switch to the back door cameras, we can see what happened," explained Jason, pressing a button and switching to the other camera. Roxelle leaned closer to the screen, not wanting to miss anything important.

Ronnie quickly walked out into the alley, his face confused and worried, Lancelot closing the club door behind him. As they began to talk, Roxelle realised that the camera hadn't recorded sound. With a demanding look from Jia, Jason quickly made a few adjustments, scrolling back and replaying it. Now they could hear everything perfectly.

"But why does the Fallen One want me now?" ㅡ Ronnie.

"Do not question him. Stand there while I summon him." ㅡ Lancelot.

Ronnie placed himself in the middle of the alley path and closed his eyes while Lancelot made some strange hand movements, summoning a glowing white circle which surrounded Ronnie. They didn't hear him speak but a few minutes later a man appeared - or at least they thought it was a man. They could only see his shadow against the brick wall, but from that they could tell that he was long, lanky and standing somewhere underneath the security camera. Ronnie's eyes were wide with shock when he opened them, a strange grimace on his face. Lancelot bowed his head in respect.

" _Oh Fallen One, I have managed to find one willing. Ssspeak to him,"_ hissed Lancelot, gesturing to Ronnie, who continued to stand there, still shocked but with surprised look in his eyes like when you get a giant cake on your birthday. Without moving, they watched the shadow speak.

" _Are you willing? Are you a faithful servant?"_ it asked, the man's voice a strange mixture of sweetness and hidden danger. Ronnie nodded, still too shocked to speak. With that the shadow waved a hand to Lancelot who snapped his fingers. Instantly a rope made of some swirling black mass surrounded Ronnie, binding and constricting him so much that he began to suffocate. " _Your sssoul will be usssed for the Fallen One'sss plansss, which you have given willingly. Thank you_." Instantly the ropes fell off but no before all the expression on Ronnie's face disappeared, his limp body falling to the ground. A white orb slowly rose from his chest, moving higher until it was on level with Lancelot's face, casting an uncanny white light on his features. With a flick of his hand, the orb sailed across to the shadow, before disappearing in it's dark hand as the shadow melted away.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps at the end of the alleyway and Lancelot grinned, glancing up at the camera and waving before going back into the club through the door. The screen instantly turned black, showing no more.

"So what do we know?" asked Daniel as they all moved away from the computer and sat down around the table. Thinking over the videotape, Roxelle spoke her thoughts out loud. "Well, Lancelot is a Greater Demon, so the demon he was worshipping was even more important-"

"A great _great_ demon," added Daniel, grinning as Roxelle gave him a playful punch before carrying on.

"So if we wanna find out who this 'Fallen One' is, we need to see a list of the Ancients. That would be in the library, along with their different names. So that's two ideas. Also, whatever ritual it was, we could also find in the library," she finished. Jia nodded and glanced around the table. "Any other ideas, anyone else?" she asked them and when no one replied she continued. "After we find out exactly who this ritual was in honour of, I can go to the City of Bones Archive and find out what cults there are that match our description. Kapeesh?" Jia asked everyone, getting up from the table. Maxima groaned. "Great, now we're gonna spend a day searching through the library. Let's go then," she called, moving away from the table. Amethyst growled in agreement, butting her head against Roxelle's leg. Nodding in agreement, she rose from the table as well. "Let's get started with it then," she sighed, leaving the Tech Room and going over to the library.

"Oh look! This is a ritual about summoning the. . . never mind that's the Kraken!" exclaimed Maria, shoving the book back onto its shelf.

They'd been in the library for two days already, searching for any books about the Greater Demons.

Roxelle laughed, flicking through a rather boring-looking book when suddenly Daniel nudged her on the shoulder. "Look, I picked up Lancelot's indigo stone and here's what's written on it," he whispered, slipping it into her hand. Glancing down at the stone, Roxelle frowned, realising the message was different. "You know what, I think Lancelot wants us to find him. But why? Do you think we should go there?" she asked him, handing the stone back. Daniel nodded, glancing around the library.

So far everyone was just searching through the library but Jia had gone back to the City of Bones to look up any references on 'The Fallen One'.

"But maybe it should be just us because it might be guarded and a bunch of Shadowhunters like us, no matter how beautifully dangerous I am, will be noticed so if we go check it out first, we can be scouts for everyone else," he explained. Roxelle nodded and clicked her tongue quietly, beckoning Amethyst with a finger before moving for the library door, trying to leave unnoticed.

"So it says Friday, well that's in two days so why don't we casually scout it out and then report back. But do we have to take Amethyst with us?" Daniel complained, gesturing to her. Roxelle nodded as the tiger growled at him, baring her teeth. "Exactly, good job," she added, patting Amethyst on the head before continuing towards the front door, glancing back into the mirror to see Daniel's peeved face.

"Hey about that movie, I've got the money to buy tickets so we could get those on the way back," Daniel suggested as they entered the street, the glamours they'd drawn for the Indigo Club still working, Amethyst silently padding next to them, her long bushy tail brushing against Roxelle's legs. "Like I said before, not until we finish this. Don't need any distractions from you," she replied, taking her seat behind the steering wheel as they got into the car, which was kept in the carpark behind the Institute. As she started the car, Roxelle saw Daniel begin to climb in when Amethyst pushed through the small doorway and basically shoved him out of the way climbing onto her customary spot at the backseat of the car. Roxelle heard Daniel mutter something in Spanish before climbing into the seat next to her while Amethyst settled down in a lazy lying position and gazed out the window. As Roxelle started to drive out of the carpark, Daniel wound down his window and leaned back. "So we're going to the docks right?" he asked, his eyes closed. Keeping her eyes on the road, she slowly pressed down on the button to close his window, grinning at the displeased expression on his face. "Yeah, where else would I take you? The Royal Tea Rooms?" she joked, making a turn down a narrow lane leading towards the water. "So how are we going to scout the docks when we get there?" Daniel asked her, opening his eyes and winding down the window again, looking out at the dark buildings all around them. Pretending to drive past the warehouses, Roxelle kept on going down the road.

Eventually they reached a part of the road where there were abandoned garages on either side, their gloomy walls depressing and pulling into one of these Roxelle stopped the car.

"Can you scale a wall?" she asked, making sure there was no one near before getting out of the car. Daniel nodded, a confused expression on his face, quickly replaced with annoyance as Amethyst pushed past him and leapt out of the car too. Smirking, she waited until he'd climbed out too before throwing a cloth over it and making sure you couldn't see any parts of the car. "Then let's make it interesting; I have a watch, and you have your phone. Set a timer for an hour and go to the left branch of the docks and I go to the right and we both return to the gates when the timer rings. Amethyst can go with you as protection," she added, speaking louder over Daniel's and Amy's reluctant groans. Glancing down at the tiger, Daniel sighed glumly before replying. "Fine. One, two, three . . . go!" he hissed, quickly setting the timer on his phone before sprinting out of the garage, Roxelle and Amethyst running after him. By the time Roxelle reached the high brick wall separating the road from the docks, Daniel had already vaulted over the wall and was gone. Silently unfolding her wings, Amethyst leapt into the air, flying over the wall and landing on the other side. Checking that her watch was set, Roxelle sprinted up to the wall and jumped up, gripping at the small nooks and crannies of the bricks before pulling herself over and landing on the other side of the wall. Remaining in her crouching position, she glanced around to make sure no one had seen them.

After assuring herself that no one had, Roxelle straightened a little and crept forward, half bent in case she had to quickly duck. Sneaking past the first warehouse, she glanced into it and finding it empty, crept inside.

It was gloomy in the warehouse and thanks to the already darkening sky outside, it took Roxelle's eyes a couple of minutes to adjust before she could move further into the building. Creeping forward with her hand always on the wall she was ready to push off in case of danger behind her and also in case there was a secret door somewhere. There were boxes stacked high, giving her many options for hiding spots and an abandoned crane in the centre of the warehouse. Roxelle was about to walk over and check it out when suddenly a loud bang, like a slamming door, echoed throughout the warehouse, causing her to duck behind one of the boxes as the sound of heavy footsteps rang out. Peeking out from behind her hiding spot, Roxelle saw two ifrits, recognisable by their red skin and their long taloned claws gripping the heavy boxes they were carrying. Ducking back down behind the boxes, she listened to them as they dropped their heavy burdens and began talking, their voices rough and thickly accented.

"So, Raki. Do you know when that last shipment is coming?" asked the taller one, breathing heavily. "Should be today. Man, it took a month to find the one tonne of _caltrice_ seeds and now he's just gonna burn them? Zach, it's so stupid" exclaimed Raki, angrily kicking one of the boxes. "Hey, if we give it to him then we get a residence in Pandemonium. _Pandemonium!_ Where no one'll laugh at us for being ifrits! Come on, let's go," said Zach, getting up and picking up the box, heading for the door, Raki sighing loudly before following suit. Desperately thinking of some way that she could stop them as well as somehow getting Daniel and Amethyst over here. Moving along the wall, she felt her mind race over different options before settling on one; her secret whistle. Pinching her lips together, Roxelle let out a whistle so high that only Amethyst's sensitive ears could pick it up.

Hoping that it would work, she hurried ahead of the two ifrits and slid around the warehouse wall, straightening up before turning back around the corner, trying to look confused as she practically collided with the two workers, glad she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, her Marks covered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Is there a Mr . . . " she trailed off, as if trying to remember a name, speaking with a slight British accent and smiling widely, watching them stare at her suspiciously, "a Mr Brooke should be here, he wanted me to meet him?" Roxelle asked them, trying to stay calm, hoping they would believe her. Raki frowned and opened his mouth to ask another question but Zach overran him, frowning as well but smiling a little. "Sure. He's this way, follow me," and was about to turn around and start up the road when Roxelle saw the tip of a white tail around the corner and immediately realised what she had to do.

"Em, sorry could you help me with- woah!" she exclaimed, pretending to fall over, catching the attention of both ifrits, who hurried to help her up, turning their backs to the concrete path behind them, allowing Daniel and Amethyst to quickly up behind them, pausing only for a moment before swiftly hitting them over the head, knocking both ifrits unconscious.

"Finally, you sure took your sweet time," Roxelle said, bending over them and pulling the heavy boxes away from them. Snorting, Daniel helped her carry them over back inside the warehouse, where Amethyst swiftly ripped the wooden box to pieces, spilling its contents, two enormous plastic bags filled to the brim with some strange white powder, no labels anywhere.

"Any idea what this is?" Daniel asked cutting a small slit with a pocket knife at the top of the bag and sniffing the contents. Glancing back at the ifrits, Roxelle nodded. "They mentioned _caltrice_ seeds. Apparently Lancelot, or some other guy, is going to burn them," she explained, dragging an ifrit behind one of the boxes, helping Amethyst move the other one before blocking them off in a corner with two other boxes. When she returned to Daniel, Roxelle was surprised to see his eyes wide in shock. "What is it?" she asked, glancing aorund to make sure no one was watching them. " _Caltrice_ is a very destructive drug; the seeds even more so. If you burn them, they'll morph into the the flames and destroy everything in their path. But why would Lancelot need them?" he thought aloud, staring at the _caltrice_ seeds. Roxelle was just about to suggest that they head back to the Institute when they heard a noise. Like the creak of an opening door, very faint and quiet. Panicking inwardly, Roxelle grabbed a bag of seeds and flung it behind a few boxes, Daniel doing the same while Amethyst flattened her ears and prepared to pounce. Moving together, Daniel called out: "Who's here?" as the sound of light footsteps drew nearer. Looking straight forward, Roxelle noticed three flights of metal stairs in front of them, down which a tall man, wearing a long black coat and black gloves, was slowly coming, his golden hair around his shoulders, the two ivory horns high above his head like antlers.

" _What are you two Nephilim doing here? I don't remember inviting you…"_ he hissed, not even glancing at the two ifrits that lay slumped in the corner as he slowly continued to descend the staircase, never taking his eyes off them. Feeling helpless without her weapons and _stele_ , Roxelle moved closer to Daniel, not looking at the place where she had hidden the drugs.

"Distract him and let me do the rest," Daniel whispered, squeezing her arm gently before moving away and letting go. Feeling brave, Roxelle took a few steps forward, smirking in fake confidence. "We had to have a look around your . . . headquarters," she began, glancing around herself and pretending to grimace in disgust, "after you left this stone. I've just got one question," Roxelle said, as Lancelot descended the final step and watched them from the last landing, his eyes a bright red colour. After she didn't continue to speak for a minute, his handsome face wrinkled with annoyance. " _Well?"_ he demanded impatiently, not paying any attention to Daniel. "Are all Greater demons murdering psychopaths or are you a special case?" Roxelle asked, grinning despite her concentration at the expression on Lancelot's face. It was one of both cold amusement and slight disbelief as he stared at her, his eyebrow slightly raised and his gloves hands curled into fists. " _Everyone has the ability to become a murderer but unlike Shadowhunters, they don't have the Law behind them to approve it,"_ he replied, placing his hands on the railing in front of him and leaning forward, grinning a little. Suddenly, a small movement caught her eyes, from one of the far corners of the warehouse. Her hand automatically reaching for the place on her hips where she kept her whip, Roxelle curse inwardly as Shadow demons began to slowly circle in around them, their featureless faces like Slender Man. " _I was planning on going all the way to the Institute to find a hostage but you've saved me the trouble. Thanks,"_ called Lancelot, his grin wider than ever as the shadow demons drew closer, their arms outstretched like wandering ghosts.

"In five seconds, I'm going to run for the drugs and pick them up and then we both get on Amethyst and flight out that skylight," Daniel whispered, his stance defensive. Nodding, Roxelle prepared for the demons to attack, nervously counting the five seconds. Still leering at them, Lancelot clicked his fingers, signalling to the shadow demons to attack. At that exact moment Daniel lunged for the drugs and grabbed up one of the bags, while roxelle jumped onto Amethyst's back and caught the bag that he chucked to her, before climbing on himself. Just in time too, the demons were so close.

As Amy flew for the skylight, Roxelle glanced down, the drug bag in her lap, and saw Lancelot, his eyes literally blazing as he glared up at them, an angry snarl on his face. "Get them!" he yelled, pointing a finger at the Shadowhunters, Amethyst trying to reach the skylight in time. Roxelle knew that she could carry as much weight as possible but it took longer for her to accelerate after spending so much time relaxing. Glancing back down again, she saw the shadow demons disappear and re-form again into the bodies of humans, with large wings growing out of their shoulder blades, flapping them experimentally before starting after them, their arms outstretched. Her heart pounding with excitement, Roxelle desperately whispered in Amethyst's ear, urging her to move faster. Sensing the demons, Amy flew faster and managed to get out of the skylight, finally reaching her full speed and shooting up into the sky, before diving down and landing outside the garage where they'd left their car. Jumping off, Roxelle rushed over to the car and with one swift movement, yanked the cover off the top and jumped inside, throwing her load of drugs onto the backseat as Daniel and Amethyst climbed in, quickly slamming the doors behind them. Starting the engine, Roxelle drove out of the garage and sped off down the road leading away from the docks, navigating through the darkness, with the faint sound of beating wings behind them. "Can you see them?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the road as Daniel swivelled around and tried to make out the black shapes of demons in the dark sky. and landing outside the garage. Jumping off her tiger, Roxelle pulled the cover cloth off the car and opened the driver's door, jumping in and throwing the drugs onto the seat behind her starting the engine as Daniel and Amethyst climbed in, slamming their doors shut. Pressing down on the gas pedal, Roxelle drove out of the garage and tore off down the road, driving through the darkness, the sound of beating wings far behind them.

"Can you see them?" she asked Daniel, concentrating on her driving. Turning around in his seat, he stared out the back window, trying to make out the black shapes in the dark sky. "Only very faintly, but they're still coming after us. Hang on a sec," he said, pulling his bow from the back seat and putting an arrow to it, fired it out his open window, the arrow shooting through the air and hitting it's target, the demon falling down to the ground with a loud shriek. "Keep firing," Roxelle instructed, turning sharply down a lane. After firing a few more arrows, the sound of beating wings disappeared as they neared the Institute driveway, their breathing shallow and panicky.

"Do we tell everyone about this now or tomorrow?" Roxelle asked, falling through the hallway door and collapsing against the wall, dropping the heavy bag onto the floor. Grinning from the adrenaline that pumped through his body, Daniel leaned against the wall next to her. "Not now, I'm absolutely dead tired," he replied, sliding down to the floor and slumping against the wall. "Well, goodnight then," said Roxelle started to move away when he grabbed her by the foot. "Give me a kiss first," he whispered taking hold of her hand and pulling her down until she was on eye level with him. Grinning, she leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips before pulling away and heading up to her room. Sighing happily, Daniel left the bags where they were and pushing himself up from the ground, started to follow her up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**У нас обоих неправильный**

Эта миссия была напряженной мысль Roxelle, как она подкралась сквозь темноту, пытаясь тяжело дышать. Открыв дверь, она искала, Roxelle вошел в комнату и, увидев, что это было тихо, она начала двигаться к своей кровати, когда вдруг комната наполнилась ярким светом.

"Где вы пропадали?" Спросил Максима, глядя на Roxelle , когда она стянула туфли и забралась на кровать, избегая вопроса. "Э - э, ну я собирался. , , Такис, "ответила она проникновенно, скользя под одеяло и закрыла глаза, намекая , что она не хотела говорить. Но вместо этого, Макс продолжал допрашивать ее. "Ты дерьмо лгать. Я знаю , что ты пошел с этим Даниилу, но где? Не свидание, вы бы не удосужился выйти так поздно. Так где _же_ вы идете? »Спросила она, лежа на боку и смотрела на Roxelle. Вздохнув в расстройстве, Roxelle сел обратно быстро и посмотрел на нее. "Смотри, завтра вы узнаете. Просто , чтобы успокоить вас, это не имеет ничего общего с _моей_ отношения с Даниэлем. Спокойной ночи, "отрезала она, лежа вниз и поворачивая лицом к стене, ожидая Макс , чтобы выключить свет. Вздохнув громко, она услышала Макс двигаться крышки вокруг и выключить огни с резким щелчком , и как Roxelle стала засыпать, она услышала ее шепот:

"Я просто говорю, вы, возможно, пожалеете все это. , ".

На следующее утро, Даниэль проснулся, когда луч яркого белого света заполнил комнату, попав ему прямо в глаза, когда он лежал на матрасе возле пола, Джейсон уже ходит по комнате, натягивая шторы широко открыты. "Оставь меня в покое," пробормотал Дэниел, опрокидывание на другую сторону. Ударь его мягко, Джейсон натянул одеяло с него. "Спешите, мы встречаемся снова. Видимо что-то случилось ", пояснил он покидает спальню, как Даниэль начал вставать. Поняв, что он будет последним вниз, он быстро оделся и побежал вниз, фиксируя свои волосы в зеркале и скольжения на кухню.

Все сидели за столом, пили утренний кофе, два мешка наркотиков на столе перед ними.

"Что я пропустил?" Спросил Дэниел, ухмыляясь бодро, как вдруг заметил, что что-то не так. «Где Мария?" Спросил он, глядя на кухне. Увидев Glum лица, он почувствовал оскал слайд прямо с его лица. "Мы проснулись сегодня утром, но ее там не было. Вместо этого там была записка. Прочитайте его, "поручил Эйлвин, подавая ему листок грубого пергамента. Чувство чрезвычайно давление, Дэниел отвел глаза от группы за столом и начал читать.

 _"Сумеречные Нью - Йоркского института, если вы получили мою записку, ваш оборотень друг у меня, учреждения. Теперь, давайте сократить к сделке; вы украли два мешка моих_ _ **caltrice**_ _семян. Я дам вам два дня , чтобы вернуть эти мешки и если вы этого не сделаете. , , один демон больше для моих теней._

 _Дайте мне эти семена. Прощай.'_

Так что же нам делать? "Спросил он, отрываясь от бумаги и его внимание сразу же привлекла глазами Roxelle, который был глубокий серебряный цвет, вкрапления черного темнее, чем когда-либо. "Это именно то, что мы обсуждали. Ее родители, Майа и Бат Веласкес находятся на большой встрече с Клэри и Джейса и Изабель и Саймона, поэтому мы не можем связаться с ними на самом деле, но я думаю, что мы сможем найти ее, прежде чем они вернутся, "объяснил Эйлвин, принимая обратно нота, как Даниил присоединился к ним за столом. "У меня есть идея, как найти ее," боднул в Джейсона, его голубые глаза морозной и его светлые волосы взъерошены, глядя почти столь же привлекательным, как он сам, подумал Дэниел, как и все уставились на Джейсона. Глядя мечтательно по комнате, он говорил медленно, словно взвешивая каждое слово в нем стоит.

"Мы говорим ему , что мы встретимся с ним в течение двух дней в docks-" Даниэль посмотрел на Roxelle, вопрос в его глазах, на что она ответила с небольшим поклоном, " в то время как в течение этих двух дней, каждый ищет любую информацию на этот ритуал , и почему он нуждается и семена и кто эти _«Орден падший ангел '_ культисты. Цзя может посмотреть список демонов поклонников в Нью - Йорке и Roxelle и Даниэля оба могут проверить это в то время как Maxima , и я организовать эту встречу с Ланселота и Эйлвина и Линн держать его отвлекается. Как насчет этого? "Спросил Джейсон, обращаясь к Эйлвин, который считал это молча , прежде чем кивнуть и вставая из - за стола. "Давайте тогда. Линн, я собираюсь написать записку в качестве ответа , а затем мы идем к докам, "крикнул он, выходя из кухни, его чашка кофе еще наполовину полон. Когда они ушли, спокойно обсуждали что - то, Дэниел посмотрел на Джейсона, интересно , сколько раз он провел практикующих , что «мудрый» взглядом. "Так, где мы получаем информацию от?" Даниил спросил его, глядя на Roxelle который был кто - то из текстовых сообщений своего телефона. " На самом деле, я думал , видя , как Цзя находится в Сайлент - Сити прямо сейчас, вы оба могли пойти туда и забрать любые темы вы получите" , пояснил он, вытаскивая чемоданчик из - под стола и вынимая ноутбук, открыв его и быстро начинает набирать что - то в него. Принимая это как очередь , что «встреча» была закончена, Даниэль допил свой кофе и поставил чашку прочь в раковине , прежде чем задвинуть свой телефон в карман и делает для прихожей, Roxelle позади него.

"Так, где это молчаливый город?» Спросил он, когда они вышли из института.

 _"Итак, еще раз, почему ты здесь?"_

Они были внутри безмолвного города, холодные мраморные стены вокруг них излучает их холодность. Только теплая вещь в комнате был ярко-оранжевый огонь, который горел в камине, но в ту же минуту они шли, он превратился ледяной синий цвет. Когда они вошли в комнату, все они увидели, был большой каменный стол, с закрученного Руны высечены в его сторон, два бархатных кресла прямо перед ним. Теперь, Roxelle и Даниэль сидели в этих креслах и темная фигура, его лицо покрыто большим пергаментной цвета капюшон, кроваво-красные Runes сшиты вокруг подола.

"Как я только что сказал, что мы здесь , потому что Мария была похищена поклонников большего демона, я не уверен , какой из них " , объяснил Roxelle в третий раз, в то время как фигура спокойно записал его и продолжал наблюдать за ними тихо из - под его капотом. Как молчание вели, Дэниел вдруг услышал голос пирсинг в его голове. _"Кто ты? Я знаю Roxelle но не вы. "_ Оглянувшись, он пытался выяснить , кто говорил. Почувствовав кран на плече, Дэниел посмотрел на Roxelle, который кивнул в сторону человека за столом, который по - прежнему писать вещи вниз. "Он один разговор," сказала она ему, ухмыляясь в его очевидной растерянности. "Как, телепатически?" Спросил он в недоумении, забыв о том , что Молчаливые братья могли слышать , но не говорят. _"Да. Руны мы размещаем на себя заставить нас не в состоянии говорить с нашими устами, но я могу телепатически общаться с кем - либо в этом мире, "_ объяснил Тихий брат, оскал проявляется в его голосе и , судя по пустым выражением Roxelle, Дэниел был единственным услышав это. Вспоминая предыдущий вопрос брата, он быстро ответил. "Я исполнилось восемнадцать в прошлом году и решили посетить Нью - Йорк , и они решили включить меня в их. , , расследование, "сказал он, ухмыляясь немного на воспоминания о нем и Roxelle целовались , прежде чем отряхиваясь мысленно, вспомнив , что Молчаливые братья могли читать мысли людей.

"Ну, мы только действительно пришли , чтобы спросить , если у вас есть книга или список всех демон поклонения гильдию, которые видели или слышали в Нью - Йорке," сказала она, слегка дрожа от холодного огня и Даниэля вдруг почувствовал желание снять с себя куртку и поместить его вокруг ее плечи. Брат Генри покачал головой. _"Нет, но я знаю , клуб которой вы говорите. Они основаны на Нью - Йоркской Demon рынка, каждый раз , когда мы туда они всегда удается бежать , и я думаю , что их база отразили , потому что мы никогда не сможем найти их, "_ сказал он, протягивая Roxelle листок пергамента, который она взяла и быстро читать , прежде чем положить его в карман, слегка кивая головой и вставая со своего места. "Насколько опасны они?" Спросила она, сигнализируя Даниилу , что они должны идти. Брат пожал плечами. _"Все зависит от того, сколько из них есть на этой базе у них,"_ он ответил неопределенно, след слабой улыбкой очевидной в его голосе. Кивнув в знак благодарности, Дэниел направился к двери, держа его открытым для Roxelle.

"Спасибо, Тихий брат."

"Где мы точно?" Спросил Дэниел Roxelle через полчаса, как они протиснулся мимо толпы изворотливых выглядящих людей.

После выхода из молчаливый город, она сделала еще один взгляд на пергамент, прежде чем бросаясь вниз по улице, только останавливаясь один или два раза для него, чтобы догнать. Теперь они стояли на широкой улице, тротуар Глухой серый бетон и темные мрачные магазинов и квартир по обе стороны от них, ни дорог для автомобилей, чтобы ездить на, все вокруг них одеты неряшливо и не избавляя их второй взгляд, друг от друга от некоторых девушек, которые опиралась на дверях своих квартир, их губы ярко-красный и одеты в короткие черные платья и огромные каблуки, которые все смотрели на Даниила вожделением, прежде чем замечать Roxelle и глядя в сторону, обращают свое внимание на кого-то другого.

"Это рынок Тень Нью - Йорка!" Сказала она, splaying ее руки в ширину и ухмыляясь немного на выражение разочарования , которое было , вероятно , на его лице. "Это оно? Не было бы немного больше. , , менее многолюдно? "спросил он, ничего вокруг него с рынка не ассоциирования. "Это то, что делает его настолько идеально подходит для фей и ifrits и оборотней или тех , кто имеет свой взгляд," называется она, пытаясь быть услышанными на громкие толпы. "Где же мы начнем?" Спросил Дэниел, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь понять, есть ли кто - нибудь установки их описание культа. "Как насчет того , чтобы просто спросить здесь, вы идти по этому пути , и я буду идти по этому пути" режиссера она, указывая его вправо. Кивнув, Даниил отбросило влево и Roxelle пошел вправо, убедившись , что были покрыты его знаки. Первым человеком , он говорил, был хороший вид девушка, носить шорты и плотный футболку, ее глаза накрашенная с Смоки серой тени для век, ее коже. "Эй," сказал он, стоя перед ней , и звучание , как случайные , как он мог, подняв бровь. Девушка усмехнулась и посмотрела его вверх и вниз, открывая кончики двух острых белых клыков. "Что я могу сделать для парне , как ты? Или _кто_ я могу сделать. , ., "Добавила она, ее голос знойный. Усмехнувшись и покачивая головой, Даниэль сделал вид , чтобы убедиться , что никто не смотрел на него , прежде чем повернулась к ней лицом. "Мне нужно найти некоторые из них . , , люди , которые являются различными. , , религии , чем у меня, "сказал он медленно, потянув вниз сторону его ворот и показывая кончики своих знаков. Увидев их, глаза вампира расширились от страха , и она отпрянула немного, покачивая головой и бормоча бессвязно. "III не знаю," заикалась она, отступите немного. Подняв руки , чтобы показать , что он не причинил ей боль, Дэниел ободряюще улыбнулся. "Просто указать на кого - то , а потом я уйду" , он успокаивал ее, держа его голос нежным, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Тем не менее , глядя на него в шоке и страхе, вампир просто кивнул в сторону высокий молодой человек, худой и мускулистый, его каштановые волосы падали в волнистой каймой на глаза, которые он держал постоянно отодвигая и ухмыляясь , как он говорил оживленно. , , Roxelle. Почувствовав острую боль в груди, Даниил поспешил к ним, стараясь оставаться спокойным , как он оттолкнул всех.

"Эй," сказал он, наконец, достигнув их и придумывают стоять рядом с Roxelle, глядя на человека. С расстояния его глаза, казалось желтым, но близко Даниил мог видеть, что они представляли собой смесь темных и светлых зеленых. Оборотень.

"Привет, детка," ответил Roxelle, улыбаясь ему в совершенно естественным образом, слово «малыш бросает сердце Дэниэла в быстрый темп бега. Пытаясь сохранить свои эмоции под контролем, он смотрел на оборотня. "Итак, что вы говорили?" Спросил он, положив свою руку вокруг Roxelle и вопиющая на человека, который ухмылялся игриво и поднял бровь. "Я не видел никаких сектантов здесь. Теперь , если вы два _неразлучники_ не против, мне нужно идти, "он назвал начинает толкать мимо них , прежде чем повернуть назад и вручать Roxelle пластиковую карточку," Ох , и если вы , ребята , не получится, дайте мне ангел вызова ". Дэниел фыркнул в гневе , как они наблюдали за оборотень saunt прочь, Roxelle все еще держа на карту. Сунув в карман, она взглянула на него. "Вы обнаружили что - нибудь?" Спросила она, делая вид , что что- то шептать кокетливый к нему и ухмылялся в ответ он огрызнулся. "Нет, но вы должны позвонить Maxima и сказать ей , что не было ничего," предположил , что он, по- прежнему глядя на спину человека. Кивнув в знак согласия, Roxelle сделал для своего кармана и начал чувствовать вокруг своего телефона , но , судя по запутанном выражением на лице, она не могла найти его.

"Вы потеряли это или что-то?" Спросил Дэниел, разочарованные уже. Оглядевшись в потрясению, Roxelle вдруг щелкнул свое внимание на начале улицы, глядя на далекой фигурой среди толпы. "Он украл ее," прошептала она, реализация рассветает на ее лице. Усмехнувшись в этом столь необходимые действия, Даниэль начал следить за оборотня в быстром прогулку, прежде чем разогнавшись до пробежки и, наконец, врываясь в жесткий спринте, в погоне за вором, который к этому времени также начал убегать, оглядываясь несколько раз в Даниила. "Остановите его!" Крикнул он, толкая сквозь толпы людей, которые продолжили свой путь, не обращая внимания на два спринта сумеречных чеканка после воровской оборотня.

Они последовали за ним вниз по улице, свернул налево в переулок, выбежал из него и свернул вправо, оказавшись не глядя в тупик и оборотень нигде в поле зрения. "Куда он пошел?" Спросил Roxelle, дышать немного тяжелее, чем обычно. Ходьба вплоть до кирпичной стены перед ними, Даниил осмотрел его внимательно, ища что-нибудь, что они могли бы использовать, чтобы выяснить, где молодой человек ушел. "Там должно быть что-то. , , аха! »воскликнул он с торжеством, сумев найти кнопку в стене, которая была видна только потому, что он поднялся немного по сравнению с другими кирпича.

Не имея даже второй мысли, Даниил немедленно протянул руку и нажал на кнопку, делая шаг назад, как вся стена попятился и исчез, открыв пролет лестницы, которые ведут вниз под улицу. Вытащив его witchlight камень, он схватил за руку Roxelle и осторожно потянул ее за собой, как они быстро спустились по лестнице. Было темно и извилистый, а стены были покрыты зеленым мхом. Внезапно они достигли очередной тупик, на этот раз длинную железную стену, ярко светило, как синий witchlight отражение в металле. Одна вещь, которую они оба заметили сразу; оборотень ушел.

"Вы видели, куда он пошел?" Спросил Дэниел, махнув witchlight вокруг, чтобы видеть вокруг них и заглянуть в темные углы. Они находились в подвале, стены которых сделаны из тех же самых кирпичей, покрытых в том же зеленый мох. "Нет," ответил Roxelle, делая шаг вперед в темноту, напугав Даниила, когда она неожиданно начала двигаться обратно к нему, Sylvique подталкивая ее спину, кинжал в горло Roxelle в. "Какого черта ты делаешь?" Спросила она, подходя к остановке рядом с Даниилом и опуская кинжал от ее шеи. Подняв бровь и ухмыляясь, Sylvique вертел оружие в руке, прежде чем укладывая его прочь в ее поясе оружия. "У меня была встреча здесь с кем-то, и я только что прибыл, когда этот парень побежал и у меня не было выбора, кроме как колотить его по голове," объяснила она небрежно, указывая на вора они были чеканка, лежавший резко упал в углу с противным вид синяк уже начинает формироваться на задней части его головы. "Ну, мы должны сказать вам что-то; это место IS-"начал Roxelle, когда они услышали шаги на лестнице позади них; полые и каким-то плоским. Скремблирования для одного из темных углов, Дэниел затушил Witchlight и попытался даже его дыхание, усадка назад дальше в угол. Roxelle стоял напротив него, широко раскрыв глаза и в ужасе в то время как Sylvique закрыла лицо с темной тканью, делая себя практически невидимым.

Как Даниэль забился в угол, он ждал , затаив дыхание, кем бы он ни был на лестнице , вошел в подвал, что позволяет получить хорошее представление о них. Пятеро мужчин, все одетые в черные одежды с закрученной золотыми Руны на подоле, так же , как Сайлент брата форме, стояли в очереди перед гораздо выше фигуры, который стоял там наблюдал за ними из - под его поднятым капюшоном. Остальные снизили свои капюшоны, открыв свои лица. Все они были красивы, некоторые с мушка, другие с золотыми волосами , но одна вещь , которую они имеют общие черты; вместо глаз, или , вернее , когда их глаза были _предназначены ,_ чтобы быть две большие вмятины, что их кожа выросла более. Это выглядело Даниилу , как они ждали лидера говорить , а когда он это сделал, они получили еще больший шок.

 _"Саммаэль, Вельзевул, Belphegor, Mammon, Ваал и Левиафан Ваши мастера все послали тебя , чтобы помочь мне в моих поисках которого вы были проинформированы. Поэтому все , что я должен сказать вам это; все души , которые не паразитной свой путь, независимо от того , каким бы незначительным или слабым, должны быть приняты , и если они не будут блуждать к вам , то вы должны найти сами по "_ голос был ровным и успокаивающим, хотя эта цифра даже не открыл рот , а общались телепатически, так же как и Тихих Brothers. Дрожа , как голос настойчиво потянула его за ум, Даниэль настроенный обратно в conversation- _"Ритуал должен быть выполнен завтра; это начало нового союзника, младшего демона , который готов присоединиться к нашему делу. Это_ _ **важно ,**_ _что вы есть, потому что если кто - то отсутствует, ритуал не сможет идти полным ходом. На данный момент, молиться и выйти на улицу, ибо каждый душа твоя принять, "_ и с тем, спикер взбитым свои одежды и исчез с завихрением черного тумана, в результате чего пять других , где они находились. Тяговая капюшоны обратно вверх, один за другим , они двигались по направлению к стене перед ними , и они тоже исчезли.

Когда все , наконец , ушел, Дэниел выпустили весь воздух он держал в и привалился к стене, его голова успокоены заполнены с изображениями демонических «молчаливых братьев, их отвратительные вмятины , где глаза должны были быть. "Что это было?» Спросил Roxelle, чувствуя к стене , где они исчезли. Вытащив ее датчик, Sylvique быстро объяснил. "Ракшасы монахами. Прихожане Люцифера, те , которые носят черные и золотые одежды являются элитные члены и их глаза будут приняты после того, как их душа потребляется, потому что , как говорит пословица: _«Глаза окно в душу человека" ,_ а также напомнить , что независимо от того , как они прекрасны, они никогда не будут походить на Люцифера. "Глядя на нее с удивлением, Дэниел поднял бровь. "А откуда вы знаете?" Спросил он, разделяя подозрительный взгляд с Roxelle. Проверка ее датчика, Sylvique просто ответила , что она изучала демонов группы поклонение в Shadowhunter академии , прежде чем положить ее на датчик снова и бормоча по - французски. "Была ли их какой - нибудь демон деятельности?» Даниил спросил, вытаскивая witchlight снова. Sylvique покачала головой в замешательстве. "Нет , и это странное дело, я был уверен , что они были демонами. Это просто . , , странно, "сказала она, оглядываясь по сторонам в свои мысли. "Ну , по крайней мере , мы знаем , что ритуал , они собираются выполнять. Каждый в Институте, наверное , вне себя от радости " , добавил Roxelle, начиная к лестнице. "Пойдем!" Позвала она, уже поворачиваясь в угол. "Sylvique, я просто хочу попросить вас сделать что - то," тихо сказал Дэниел, потянув ее назад , когда она начала следовать Roxelle. Подняв бровь в вопросе, она отстранилась немного и скрестила руки на вызывающе. "Ну" Убедившись , что Roxelle не скрывался за углом, он откашлялся , прежде чем сказать:

"Никогда не говори _никому_ о нашем пари."

Улыбаясь в почти жестоким способом, Sylvique кивнул. "Даже если бы я хотел, я бы не придется."

"Эй, ребята, мы вернулись!" Воскликнул Roxelle, ворвавшись в библиотеку, которая жужжала с деятельностью. Maxima и Джейсон сумел переместить компьютер вниз пол и теперь глядя на экран. Эйлвин и Линн читали молча, мгновенно бросали свои книги в сторону, как вошел Roxelle, Даниил и Sylvique. "Что ж? Что вы нашли? "Спросил нетерпеливо Эйлвин, не отрывая глаз от них, как Roxelle плюхнулся на диване во время Sylvique осторожно сел рядом с ней. "Кто это, они по-прежнему будет идти дальше с ритуальной завтра, поэтому мы должны спасти Марии сегодня вечером!" Она объяснила поспешно, пытаясь контролировать беспокойство в ее голосе. "Кроме того, мы пошли по адресу, что молчаливое братья культа демона и там был какой-то сбор. Sylvique знает, кто они были, "добавил Дэниел, его глаза предают шок и ужас Должно быть, он чувствовал. Roxelle слегка вздрогнула, настраивая из разговора, когда она вспомнила ужасные вмятины, где были их глаза и как пустой и холодной их красивые лица были. Почувствовав руку ей на плечо, она подняла глаза и обнаружила Дэниел смотрел на нее с беспокойством его карие глаза широким. Улыбаясь успокаивающе, она повернулась к разговору, блокируя на жуткие изображения. "Таким образом, имена были использованы Саммаэль, Вельзевул, Belphegor, мамоне, и Ваал? Но не было никаких признаков демонической активности, когда вы проверили с датчиком? "Спросил Эйлвин Sylvique, который кивнул в то время как лениво рассматривая свои ногти. "Но почему они были названы в честь Большого демонов?» Спросил Roxelle, ломать голову над проблемой. "Это проблема для последующего использования. Сейчас нам нужно, чтобы спасти Марию, прежде чем Ланселот убивает ее, "сказал Джейсон, вскакивая со стула. "Вы знаете, где она?" Спросил Дэниел, также вставая. Пожав слегка Джейсон медленно ответил, его голос жесткой. "Так как оборотни ослаблены серебром, то место, где она проводится выстлана серебра или, по крайней мере, есть цепи, сделанные из него," объяснил он. Кивнув в мысли, Roxelle пытался вспомнить, где может быть серебро. Внезапно она вспомнила, где именно. "Подземный зал!» Воскликнула она, вскакивая с дивана, случайно пиная Sylvique, который уставился на нее. Уверенный, что она была правильная идея, Roxelle быстро объяснил. "Место, где мы увидели Ракшасы Монахи, была стена сделана из металла и сначала я думал, что это было железо, но я держал пари, что это серебро. Если мы сможем пройти через эту стену, то мы находим Марию ». Дэниел пожал плечами вполсилы. "Но, если мы идем, чтобы спасти ее, и она защищаются Ланселота, мы будем иметь, чтобы отвлечь его. Как бы мы это сделать? "Спросил он, нахмурившись в глубокой задумчивости, и Roxelle не мог не заметить, как мило он выглядел как это. "Почему бы нам не послать команду к докам и отвлечь его там в то время как другая команда спасает Марию," предложил Линн, ее голубые глаза сверкали. Кивнув задумчиво, Эйлвин улыбнулся. "Maxima, Sylvique и я могу спасти ее, а остальные из вас идут к докам. Но мы должны сделать это в ночное время, поэтому мы не заметили. Поэтому, когда он становится темно-команда отвлечение идет к докам, вызывают большой взрыв или что-то, а затем мы все вернуться обратно в институт. Как это звучит? "Спросил он группу, которая кивнули одновременно. "Тогда это улажено. Через два часа, встретимся здесь и мы кочан. До тех пор, все не имеют перерыв и отдых, "сказал Линн, не звучит как застенчивого и дружественной девушки Roxelle выросшего зная во время ее детства. Желая, чтобы слушать ее музыку, она покинула библиотеку и начал бежать вверх по лестнице, когда вдруг почувствовал легкое прикосновение к ее плечу.

«Что?» Спросила она, начинает оборачиваться, когда она почувствовала губы Даниэля на ее рот и начала, чувствуя дрожь электричества бежать вниз по ее спине. Улыбаясь удивленно против его мягкие губы, она поцеловала его обратно, прежде чем отходили, чувствуя, как его рука змея вокруг ее бедра и откинулась еще дальше, чтобы получить хороший внешний вид его лица. "Сюрприз. Помогла ли вам это нравится? »Спросил он, широко улыбаясь, и еще раз, несмотря на то, что она была высокой, Roxelle обнаружила, что смотрит вверх. Кивнув молча, она быстро поцеловала его снова, прежде чем пытаться вырваться. "Я должен идти, я хочу взять дремоту," сказала она, отворачиваясь, когда Даниэль потянул ее обратно в другой поцелуй. И, наконец сумев оторваться, Roxelle побежал вверх по лестнице, чувствуя широкая улыбка медленно взять на себя ее лицо. Завернув за угол и шел по коридору, который привел к себе в комнату, она чуть не врезался в Maxima, который шел в противоположном направлении. "Осторожно," сказала она, поворачивая дверную ручку и начинает идти в комнату, когда Максима положил руку ей на плечо и потянул ее обратно. "У меня есть кое-что сказать вам Ro," прошептала она, быстро озираясь и спешащий в их комнате в общежитии.

"Что это такое?" Нетерпеливо спросил Roxelle, вспоминая их последний разговор о Данииле. "Вы должны, вероятно, сидеть, потому что это не хорошо." Когда Roxelle продолжал стоять, вызывающе поднял брови и ухмылка на лице, Maxima вздохнула в расстройстве и продолжил. "Вы знаете, как вы и Даниэль встречаетесь? Ну, я был в коридоре, и я услышал Sylvique и он разговаривает. Вот запись, "сказал Maxima, ее голос мягкий, как она вытащила телефон из кармана и протянул Roxelle, который нерешительно взял его и сел на кровати, смотреть видео.

 _\- О, на самом деле, глупо мне, что я просто забыл! Ты целовал ее, не так ли?_

 _-Деньги, Тридцать долларов._

Roxelle медленно выключил телефон и передал его обратно, ее сердце забилось быстрее, чем когда-либо имел. "Так что это было пари? Это интересно, "осторожно сказала она, чувствуя спин комнате вокруг нее. "Ro, что ты будешь делать теперь?" Спросил Максима, беспокойство на ее лице. "Ну что ж, я просто есть несколько вопросов, которые я уверен, что Дэниел может ответить. Спасибо за показ мне это Макс, "ответила она, чувствуя необычное спокойствие. Вставая, Roxelle покинул комнату общежития, чувствуя, как она смотрела вниз на себя сверху. Спускаясь по коридору, Roxelle начал открывать дверь, чтобы Дэниел и Джейсона комнате, когда раздался звук из-за нее.

"Привет, _Даниэль_ ," сказала она, обращаясь за ней по пятам , прежде чем он даже ничего не сказал. Он ухмылялся и вдруг Roxelle почувствовал , как она хотела ударить и кричать на него , но вместо этого она улыбнулась и заговорила веселым голосом. "Таким образом, у меня есть вопрос для вас; что именно заставило вас влюбиться в меня? »спросила она, улыбаясь ему. Он ответил сразу и даже не показывают ничего через его выражение лица. "Твои красивые золотые глаза, особенно когда они черные, как сейчас ..." он замолчал, его улыбка отклонив в нахмурившись. "Ты в порядке?" Спросил он, положив руку ей на плечо. Теперь Roxelle просто чувствовал себя усталым , как она смотрела на него, пустой внутри. "Перестать притворяться. Я. , , Я знаю , что вы сделали ставку на меня. И хотя я могу понять , почему вы , вероятно , ненавижу, мне нужно , чтобы получить что - то от моей груди, "начал Roxelle, вспашки и игнорируя внешний вид тревогу на лице Даниила," что , когда я говорил вам о том , что "Книга Ангелов" , я серьезно. Когда я была маленькой , и читал эту книгу, я был разрушен , и на некоторое время я не чувствовал , что я был нормальным. Тогда вы пришли вместе , и я подумал , что , может быть, может быть , ангелы могут любить кого - то и II доверял тебе! Теперь я могу с уверенностью сказать , что "Книга Ангелов" был прав, "сделал паузу она, дыша глубоко, чувствуя слезы приходят к глазам. Дэниел покачал головой, широкий глаза в ужасе. "Нет, у вас есть это неправильно! Я люблю тебя и что ... что ставки, это ничего не значит, просто немного повеселиться, "сказал он, его голос успокаивает. По его словам, Roxelle почувствовал пламя взрыв в ее сердце , и она смотрела на него снизу вверх с гневом. " _Просто некоторые весело_? Весело? Что ж, теперь, когда вы имели ваш высокий, позвольте мне сказать что - то; Я _ненавижу_ тебя! "Воскликнула она, хлопая его. Дэниел смотрел на нее и Roxelle тоже смотрела на него, шокирован тем , что она сделала.

Ее лицо сгорая от гнева, она ворвалась мимо него, толкая Даниил из пути и убегает к своей комнате в общежитии. Распахнув дверь, она ворвалась в и бросилась на кровать, рыдая в подушку, как дверь медленно захлопнулась за ней.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Anger of the Angels**

The docks were dark by the time they managed to get there and as Jason pulled into the garage that Roxelle had shown him, Daniel couldn't help but glance over towards her, trying to see that she'd forgiven him but instead she looked away out the window. The entire car ride had been in absolute silence and Daniel had given up for any hope of forgiveness. Now as the four of them got out of the car he felt his heart sink as Roxelle shoved her dagger into its sheath and pushed past him, her face cold and icy. Grabbing the bow off the back seat of the car, Daniel set off for the dock wall, the quiver attached to the belt at his hip. Not waiting for the others he sprinted at the wall, vaulting over it in one big leap. Straightening up, he saw Lynn and Jason jump the wall together followed by Roxelle. "So, what's our plan?" he asked as Roxelle began to walk away from the group towards a dark shadowy building.

"We've got explosives and we need to put it in all of the warehouses and when it explodes, the shadow demons will come out and that's when we strike. It'll be a good distraction and with any luck Lancelot himself might show up," explained Lynn, not looking at him, her blue eyes as frosty as Jason's when suddenly the building nearest to them exploded with a loud bang, throwing purple flames into the air. "Gotcha, where is it?" Daniel asked, looking around as the fire grew smaller and the air began to fill with black smoke. Not saying anything, she chucked a plain plastic packet towards him and ran off. Sprinting for the farthest warehouse, Daniel ran inside and moving further into the building, he opened the packet and began to scoop up handfuls of the white powder around him and chucking a now-lit match (that was also in the packet) he sprinted out of the warehouse and had managed to reach the centre of the docks when it exploded, filling the air with more black smoke, which by that time was everywhere, slowly swirling and as everyone gathered in the dock centre Daniel noticed that all the smoke was slowly shaping into tall semi-familiar human figures, each person holding a whip the end of which was going up in orange flames.

Stringing an arrow in his bow, he moved back a little and bumped into Roxelle, who'd taken out her daggers and was glaring at the demons around them, not even sparing a glance towards him which angered Daniel even more. He wasn't angry at Roxelle, who had every right to hate him, or even at Sylvique; he was mad at himself for taking the stupid bet. But now wasn't the time to think about that; targeting the shadow demon closest to him he fired, conducting all his anger and hate into that arrow. It sailed straight towards the demon's centre piercing him through the middle and staying there as his body of mist grew firm. Immediately firing at the second demon, he sighed a little in satisfaction as he heard the _ziing!_ of the arrow as it was sent to the demon's 'heart'. Suddenly the demons around them froze, like a dog that had picked up the scent, all staring at something that Daniel couldn't see. "What are they staring at?" he whispered, glancing sideways at Jason, who was standing behind behind him. After a moment of silence, he forgot the demons and instead turned around to see why everyone was silent. Standing at the top of a warehouse building were two lone figures, both in black only noticeable because of of the streetlights that were at the docks. One of them was a muscularly built man and his golden hair stood out in the darkness. Even from where he was standing, Daniel could see the look of fury on his face and it made him smirk. The other person was a woman, but her face was covered by a hood and the lower part of her mouth was also covered, making her appear completely black. " _I was in the mood for visitors last time but now, I'm feeling grumpy. And seeing as my faithful servants are a little . . . stupid, we'll just have to kick you out of this world ourselves."_ Though he was whispering, Lancelot's voice wasn't lost in the breeze, but rather amplified itself so that by the time it reached the ground it was loud and booming. Silently, they watched as Lancelot took a step forward into empty air and began to fall towards them like a shooting star, green lights swirling around him as he fell, transforming his body and illuminating everything near him. Taking his eyes off Lancelot, Daniel glanced up to look for the woman but she was already gone.

Unexpectedly, he felt the blade of a sword being pressed to his throat, the person holding it standing behind him, a sweet smell filling his nostrils and nearly plunging him into unconsciousness. Her eyes blazing with a mixture of anger and sadness, a mixture of half black and half silver, Roxelle barely spared him a glance before hurling a dagger at the person behind him, forcing them to let go. Stumbling forward, Daniel glanced back to see who it was that had been behind him but he couldn't see anything because of the pitch blackness. Whoever it was had melted away, silent and deadly. Picking up his bow which he'd dropped when he nearly fainted, he tried to get Roxelle's attention but she was already beside Jason, surrounding Lancelot, who hovered a few inches above the ground, a column of green light going out of his body and shooting straight into the sky. Now he was at his true form; the horns, tail, wings, they could see it all, the tip of his tail burning slightly and his ivory-coloured horns shining in the darkness, his still human face was relaxed in a smug, evil, sinister smirk. Raising his bowed head, he licked his lips with his long forked tongue. " _Your souls are strong but the army of The Fallen One will bend them to his will. A pity,"_ he hissed, raising one arm and forming a ball of dark flames, contrasting with the green light. The silence that had hold over them was intense; they were all waiting for Lancelot to make the first move.

Suddenly he lashed out with his tail, leaving a trail of fire through the dark air as it passed Lynn, who jumped back in defence, poised like a tiger ready to pounce. Lancelot laughed loudly, dropping his tail. " _Are the little Nephilim scared? By my little_ tail _? Well, try and fight this,"_ he hissed, sending the ball of flames towards them, causing them all to dive away, the flames flying above their heads and hitting a warehouse, which exploded in a single bright white light and disappeared. Noiselessly, Jason and Lynn leaped up and charged at Lancelot, managing to land a few cuts and blows before he threw them back, still amused. Rushing back at him, they managed to hold their ground when he tried to push them back again but only just. Jumping up, Daniel sent an arrow flying to Lancelot's chest but he just flicked it away and Daniel had to duck down again as it came flying towards him. Shaking her head like a dog getting rid of water, Roxelle sprinted towards the demon and jumped through the air, closing in on the two metres between them, her hand outstretched. As she came back to the ground, her hand touched his chest where his heart was an for a moment everything froze; Roxelle mid-air, her hand shining with a bright light, Jason and Lynn ready to cut at him and Daniel felt a coldness seep into his bones as Lancelot stared down at her hand before glancing around at them in horror, his mouth an O-shape. Then everything began to move again: Lynn and Jason moved back, pulling Daniel with them while Roxelle stood there the bright light slowly creeping up her arm and shoulder, covering her entire body. "The anger of an Angel will kill me but it won't stop 'The Fallen One'!" Lancelot yelled, his face twisted with pain as a black substance began to cover his body, turning to ash after five seconds and they all watched in horror as his arm fell off, his leg and then he was gone as the ash that had been his body was blown away by the wind.

For a few seconds they just stood there, silent, when Daniel noticed that there was a bright light nearby; glancing around to see what it was he realised that it was Roxelle. She was glowing with a golden light and her hair looked like burning metal, the dagger in her hand also shining, and she looked like a golden statue if not for her eyes. They were the only part of her that wasn't golden, her silver eyes, sad and miserable. Guilt filling his heart, he took a step towards her when a figure jumped out from the darkness that was untouched by the lamps and their light: it was the woman. Landing in the centre of the group, which was right in front of Roxelle, she crouched like a ninja, her face covered save for her dark eyes, wearing long-sleeved gear, two obsidian daggers in her hand and a _katana_ sheathed behind her back.

Immediately, they reached for their weapons but Roxelle raised a hand. "Wait," she said, her voice hoarse. Readying his bow, Daniel watched with a nervous heart as she approached the woman, whip in hand and dagger in the other. Like an angry snake, the woman lashed out, throwing one of her daggers at Roxelle, who flashed her whip, managing to block it the dagger, which fell to the ground. As the attacker remained silent and motionless, carefully watching her, Roxelle flicked her whip and it cut a big gash in the woman's hand but she ignored it, moving closer to Roxelle. Like a ninja, she leaped up over her and threw down her second dagger but Roxelle managed to block it, much to Daniel's relief. Landing on the other side, the woman drew out her _katana_ and was about to strike at Roxelle's back when Daniel couldn't hold back and fired an arrow at the woman's heart but at that moment she was jumping up and he only managed to hit her in the leg, but nonetheless, she fell down and cried out but immediately got up but instead of attacking again she disappeared into the darkness, leaving Roxelle glaring at Daniel, her eyes a bright black now. "Let's get back to the Institute, they're probably back by now," said Jason, waving his arm for them to follow him, heading back towards the garage. As Daniel made to follow them, Roxelle grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I didn't ask you to help me! In fact, _never_ help me again! _I hate you!"_ she hissed vehemently, burning him with her black-eyed gaze before pushing past him and storming off after them, still glowing but a more orange-red colour now.

With a heavy heart, Daniel set off after the rest of the group, inwardly cursing himself for even talking to Sylvique.

When Roxelle pulled up outside of the Institute, he immediately jumped out and practically sprinted for the door, wanting to escape the silence that was in the car. Yanking open the door, he burst in and was surprised to see a long blood smear on the marble floor, and another one a few feet apart. Following the blood, he found himself standing in the kitchen, shocked; Maria was lying on the kitchen table, bloodied bandages all around her, Sylvique and Aylwin watching nervously as Maxima stood over Maria, her hands placed over the wounds, bright blue sparkly light and white visible at the tips of her fingers, as she slowly lowered the lights into the wound, which shone brightly and then stopped bleeding.

"What the heck happened?!" demanded Roxelle, running into the kitchen and shoving Daniel out of the way as she hurried to the table. "The silver, it was corrupted or something so when she touched it, the burns would swell and then eventually pop, spilling blood. And she's obviously got so many that they've become wounds. I'm trying to heal it at the moment. So far it's working," explained Maxima as Jason and Lynn also rushed in the room, their eyes wide with horror.

"Holy shit," muttered Jason, staring at Maria while Lynn just stood there, her wide blue eyes watery. "Don't worry, she's going to be fine," said Roxelle, hugging her tightly. Suddenly Maria gasped loudly as a steady trickle of blood began to pour out of her burns. "It's not working!" said Maxima with frustration, desperately trying to push the lights back into the wounds as they slowly came back up and floated away before disappearing into the air. "I'll go get the Silent Brothers," began Daniel but Aylwin pulled him back. "They won't be able to heal her; they use Runes and Marks and if you're not a Shadowhunter then they kill you. You should know that," he added and Daniel nodded, trying to stay calm. "I know it's just that something like this never happened in Rio. So I . . . panicked," he admitted, ashamed to say it. Aylwin nodded and despite the situation, smiled a little and nodded in understanding.

"Get me some more bandages! Hurry!" cried Maxima, as Lynn rushed over to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a thick roll of white bandages. Grabbing them off her, Max waved her hands above it before ripping off a long piece and pushing another group of escaping lights back into the wound before promptly covering it up with the bandage and sticking it in place. For a second, they all stood there waiting to see what would happen but when the lights didn't reappear, they all relaxed. "Okay, now get out of the kitchen boys. Leave it to us," she said, quickly ripping off another piece of bandage and fastening it. Roxelle and Lynn were both standing beside Maria's head, holding her hand and asking her questions, to which she replied with small nods or shakes of the head, while Sylvique stood leaning against the kitchen cabinet, her face shocked. As Aylwin and Jason began to file out of the room, their faces weary, Daniel thought about staying but after remembering Roxelle's words, he thought it wiser to leave.

"So what do we do now that we've killed Lancelot, what about the ritual?" asked Jason, as they all sat in the corridor, waiting for Max to to finish. Aylwin shrugged. "I think we should stop it anyway because whatever it is, it's still not good and if we get there early, we can search around for some stuff to see what the ritual is about. But right now, we need to get Maria healed. How did you kill him though?" he asked, his shoulder-length dirty blonde hair becoming even more messed up as he ran a hand through it. "Actually, Roxelle did. She just touched him and he died and then she started . . . glowing," corrected Daniel, remembering how pure and alight she'd been, feeling his heart grow lighter at the memory. Coughing loudly and shaking his head to clear the obvious smile of his face, he found Aylwin staring at him in confusion, his eyebrows raised in question.

"That's why she has to keep her anger under control," said Jason, his slightly up-turned eyes looking a little watery, "since she's a Mortal Angel, when the anger is too much, she can kill anyone or anything just by touching them. But why is she so angry? Do you know?" he asked, glancing from Daniel to Aylwin and finally leaving his suspicious gaze on Daniel. Feeling his face getting flushed, he looked away just as the door opened. "Guys, can you open the doors for us, we need to get Maria upstairs and into her room," instructed Max as she, Lynn and Roxelle carried her out of the kitchen. A look of immediate concern blooming across his face, Jason leapt up and helped them carry her up the stairs, gazing down at her with worry. Smirking a little at how mushy-mushy it was, Daniel felt a stab in his heart at his sardonic thoughts and also rushed up the stairs, flinging open the door for the procession and hurrying after them, earning a stony glare from Roxelle. "Here, put her on the bed," called Lynn as they shuffled into her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. Shutting the door behind them, Daniel leaned against the wall as everyone gathered around her, Jason placing a hand on her shoulder while Lynn and Aylwin stood on the other sides of the bed, Max making her comfortable by adding more pillows.

Roxelle was standing to the side, her hands awkwardly at her sides, a look of uneasiness on her face as she stared at her injured friend. Confused as to why she wasn't at Maria's side, Daniel opened his mouth to ask her but then thought better of it and closed it again.

"Now what do we do?" he asked Aylwin as he moved back to stand next to him. He sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "And now we wait."

Roxelle was standing before a dark forest. It was raining and puddles were forming right before her eyes. She could feel the cold rainwater seep through her clothes and into her bones. It was chilling.

Before her were two paths. One was straight, paved and despite the pelting rain, it was dry and there were beautiful flowers growing around it and there was a bright light at the end of it. Roxelle felt herself being drawn to it and she'd already taken two steps towards it when she stopped and forced herself to consider the other path. It was twisting and wet, the paving gone, instead replaced with brown, sloppy mud and nothing grew along the side of it other than thorns and gorse. But there too, was a bright light at the end of that path. Torn between them, Roxelle stood outside the forest and desperately tried to make up her mind. Then she heard a voice, calming and familiar and as she listened to it, she tried to remember where she'd heard it before. " _The straight path brings you to safety but there is pain at the end and the twisted path is full of thorns that try to rip you to shreds but if you make it through then happiness is at the end."_ As everything around her grew blurred and dark, Roxelle immediately remembered where she'd heard that voice; it was Daniel. Trying to grasp onto the last shreds of conscience that she had, she felt her heart burn in anger and leap in joy at the same time before she let go.

"So, minor question; where are we going?" she asked Max the next morning, lying in her bed and trying to see everything clearly. Despite it being quite late in the morning, she was still in a bad mood. Sighing loudly, Max got up and began to get dressed. "No idea but I can send out a signal for major demonic activities and when it comes back we'll know," she replied, as Lynn began to wake, mumbling sleepily. Feeling frustrated by this very unreliable plan, Roxelle snorted skeptically and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "What, do you have a problem with that Ro?" Max asked, her voice challenging. Wanting to release her anger, she got up from her bed, feeling her face flush. "I do. Does that make you feel better?" she demanded. Her violet eyes dark and angry, Max took a step closer to Roxelle. "Well, unless you have a better plan, then by all means, tell me what it is. If you don't, then do not criticise me," she said, her voice quiet and low. Knowing that this was the angriest Max had ever been, Roxelle hesitated before answering. "Maybe I would have a better plan but instead of being part of your 'decide-where-everyone-goes-and-who-does-what' friend group, I'm just one of the send-out-to-kill-a-demon people," she said, still frustrated and angry for a reason that she herself did not understand. Max raised a hand, blue light clustering around her fingertips, her expression thunderous. Roxelle tried to keep her face neutral but inside she was already repenting starting this argument.

"Stop it you two! Honestly, this isn't so big of deal," exclaimed Lynn, jumping in between them and holding them at an arm's length from each other. Glad for a reason to apologise, Roxelle nodded and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I agree. Sorry Max, it's just that I didn't really get to sleep at night so that's why I'm so cranky," she apologised, happy to see her smiling as well. "It's okay and sorry for always sending you out," she replied, her voice normal again. Lynn slowly began to lower her hands when suddenly they heard a loud shriek from next door. "That's Maria!" exclaimed Maxima, dashing for the dorm door, yanking it open and rushing into the corridor. Bursting into the next room, they saw Maria lying on her bed, blood pouring out of a couple of her bandages.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Lynn, hurrying to her side, making Roxelle involuntarily wince. "Something's wrong with her; wait, what's all this dark stuff?" Max asked, peering closer at the wounds, which were now emanating black pus. "It looks like the infection is back again, but there's some sort of corruption," she said, putting a bandage over the wound and managing to successfully close it. "Is she going to be fine now?" Roxelle asked, once again feeling awkward as she watched them bandage her wounds. "I think so, wait, there's something else," said Lynn, her face weary and circles under her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom, like thunder, despite the good weather, and the lightbulb in the room blew, leaving them in total darkness. Slowly starting to panick, Roxelle felt her hand reach automatically reach for her witchlight, filling the room with bright blue light. Feeling her breath slow, she glanced around and was startled to see Maria sitting up in her bed, her eyes a bright green colour and glowing slightly. " _Shadowhunterss"_ \- when she spoke, her voice was hollow and manly, somehow also silky and seductive at the same time - " _You try to stop me, Lucifer, the Fallen Angel of Heavens. And why? So that I will not be able to raise your Nephilim ancestors now? I'll do it later so there's no difference other than a few days for you to try and prevent me. Stupid really but I never thought of people who are descended from a man that morphed himself with an_ angel _as intelligent people. Now, remember this; my plans are in motion and the world and heavens will cry my name and beg for the release of the same ancestors that are slaughtering them,"_ and with that being said, Maria's eyes stopped glowing, the light was restored to the room and she fell back, writhing and gasping. Rushing forward, her witchstone already in her pocket, Roxelle grabbed her by the shoulders lifted her up a little as Lynn and Maria, shoved two pillows under her head, before carefully lowering her back down. "Maria! Are you okay? Is it gone now?" Roxelle questioned her, her heart racing. "Constitution Island . . . ritual . . . now!" she managed to gasp out before her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side. "What did she mean?" Lynn asked, moving back and glancing around at them. The words quickly sinking in, Roxelle reached for the door and began to open it.

"This means that right now we should be at Constitution Island. Let's go!" she exclaimed, yanking open the door and nearly colliding with Daniel, who was standing outside the door, reaching for the handle before she crashed into him. "What is it?" he asked as Roxelle moved away from him, too flustered to be angry at him.

"Get everyone else, we have to get to Constitution Island now!"


End file.
